Choices
by CasperAndCrutches
Summary: As the pureblood daughter to a crazed Death Eater, and now a Death Eater herself; Katherine understands that there are certain decisions in life that she has no say over. But when she arrives home to the unthinkable; she suddenly finds that she has the ability, and the motivation, to make a change. But danger accompanies each choice&she quickly learns that there is no turning back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: (My one-time only disclaimer) I, to my immense sadness, do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters or worlds.**

 **A/N: Hello to all of my lovely readers! I know, I know. I'm practically AWOL for months and now two chapters, from two stories in one day! I promise though. Both stories are completely finished and now it's just upload time. I am still working on other stories and I swear that I hope to have something to start posting before I run out of chapters to upload :D**

 **This story is 11 chapters long and will also follow a MWF upload until it's completely uploaded! So please R &R. I love hearing from you! **

**-Casper**

Her world was spinning. There could have been a dragon in the room for all she knew. The girl, no woman, normally so well respected for both her intelligence and her levelheadedness in any situation, stood silent. Her normally active brain had a single thought running through it.

The fact that the man had left the room bothered her not. His presence was what had kept her feet rooted to the floor when she had walked in. But even after he had left, she didn't attempt to move.

Her composed face, which hadn't wavered once when she walked through the door, stayed calm looking as she forced her feet forward. When she reached the middle of the room, she knelt to the floor. The only show of emotion the woman exhibited was a slight trembling of her hand as she reached forward. When she made contact and residual warmth permeated her hand, a soft cry escaped her.

Her eyes glazed over as she looked down at the pale body in front of her. She gently brushed the hair to the side and learned forward to press a kiss to their forehead.

She looked down at her left forearm and then back down at the body in front of her. She closed her eyes before standing up. Steady on her feet, she opened her eyes, emotion swirling throughout them. A resolute look fell upon her face and, not giving herself one last look behind her, she strode from the room.

* * *

"So is there a reason that you've insisted that we get together?"

Draco drawled from the couch where he lay on Pansy's lap. Kat shot him an unimpressed look and returned to swirling the firewhiskey around in her glass. A swooshing noise alerted Kat to the arrival of the last member of their group.

"How nice of you to finally join us."

"I hate to keep you all eagerly awaiting me, but it couldn't be helped."

Kat repressed her frustration at the Italian. Sometimes she would see something beneath the devil may care attitude; but every time she began to think that there was more to him than a rich playboy, he proved her wrong.

She waited until they were all sitting down before casting silencing charms around the room. Satisfied, she looked right at them.

"I've decided to defect."

"Please tell me you're messing with us."

Pansy pleaded after five minutes of silence. Most people would have thought that she was being cowardly, but one look at her face would've shown that the only emotion she felt was fear, fear for her friend.

"Is this something that I'd joke around with? You lot seem to have forgotten that I am the only one here who has killed someone. With this decision, it's going to come out and I have nothing to gain from that. I would never joke about something like this."

"Then why? We've all thought about it. Proud Slytherins we may be but that doesn't make us evil."

"Theo's right." Daphne agreed. "I may not like muggles, but that doesn't mean that I want them dead."

Kat stayed silent while she prepared herself to say what she hadn't even allowed herself to think about.

"Isabelle is dead."

A shocked silence fell over the room. The sweet kind-hearted young girl had been much loved by everybody in the room. The news hit them hard, but they couldn't imagine what Katherine was feeling.

"When?"

Kat didn't know who spoke. Her face was facing the ground in an attempt to hide her tears.

"Today. I arrived back to the manor just after."

"Was it?..."

The one question that everyone wanted to know the answer to didn't require more words.

"Yes."

"How could he? I mean, I know he's insane. He makes Theo's father seem downright lovable, sorry Theo."

Theo just shook his head in agreement and Draco continued to rant.

"But to kill your own daughter?! She was five years old for Merlin's sake."

Daphne spoke up hesitantly.

"Do you know what happened?"

"He said that he was trying to teach her a lesson. His exact words after was 'if she can't even handle a few Crucios, then what good is she?' "

Kat paused for a moment to clear her throat.

"Her body just wasn't strong enough."

"Crucio? You father crucioed your sister to death? Who crucios a child?!"

"My father."

Kat replied bluntly and without a trace of emotion.

"Wait did he?.."

Draco began to ask but one look at Kat's face answered his question.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

He raged as he jumped to his feet.

"You didn't need to know. You wouldn't have been able to stay calm around him if you knew."

He sank wearily into the chair and Kat wandered over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for your concern though."

"Did anyone know?"

"Uncle Lucius. Why do you think that the two of us would have little meetings whenever I got here? He'd heal me. While I never told Aunt Narcissa, I'm positive that she knows."

Kat admitted.

"I know that I'm putting you all in a bind. But I trust you. I'm not asking for you to join me, I just... I may need some assistance before this is all over."

"I'm in."

Kat swiveled to look at Blaise.

"I'm not joking around Zabini."

"I'm not either. I said I'm with you Katherine. When I say that I'll pass information, I know exactly what that entails."

Kat stared in shock at the extremely serious Blaise.

"I'm in."

"Me too."

"Of course I am."

Kat turned to look at the last member of their group who hadn't spoken.

"Draco?"

"Do you even have to ask? I'm in too."

The supporting smiles around the group was too much for Kat to bear and she burst into tears. She continued to sob even as someone sank into her chair with her and pulled her to their chest. The exhaustion finally catching up with her, she sank into a deep sleep.

Kat woke to someone running their fingers through her hair. She sighed softly before realizing that the chest she was leaning against was flat. She opened her eyes and they darted across the room. Pansy and Draco were curled up on the couch together watching Daphne and Theo play chess. She twisted her head and confirmed that it was Blaise that she was leaning against. He saw her looking at him and he smiled softly.

"They haven't noticed that you're up yet. Let's just stay like this for a few more minutes."

Normally she would have protested, but she didn't have the energy to argue with him. A part of her also had to admit that she was extremely comfortable in Blaise's arms, not that he had to know that of course. The two of them sat in a peaceful silence, just enjoying the comfort of their friends.

"Kat! You're awake!"

She was jolted out of her relaxed and floating state. She looked over to see a chagrined Daphne smiling at her.

"I have been for a while, but I didn't want to bother you all."

Kat knew that the two of them were attracting attention, Blaise and her had a long history of sniping at each other; thankfully Daphne brought the attention back to her when she spoke again.

"Are you feeling better?"

She asked softly.

"Yes. Thank you and I'm sorry."

"No need. Unlike with the rest of our house, we're actually friends. You don't have to be strong all the time. Besides, if you can't cry in front of us, then who can you cry in front of?"

Blaise's chest rumbled as he responded.

"Says you. I've known Katherine for years and I've never once seen her cry."

"Well if I haven't, then I don't know why you think you would."

Draco mumbled and Pansy shot him a glare.

"Draco, stop being such a ponce."

She chastised. Draco narrowed his gaze but Kat shot upright and interrupted him.

"Somebody's coming."

There was a flurry of movement as they all rushed to sit in an acceptable manor. Kat hurriedly cast a few glamour charms and removed her detection and silencing charms just as the door opened. Narcissa rushed in, followed closely by Lucius. Narcissa's eyes glistened with tears and she rushed forward and pulled Kat into her arms.

"Oh my dear. I'm so sorry, we just heard."

Kat gratefully returned the hug of the woman who had been a mother to her over the last five years.

"You do know what I'm talking about yes?"

Narcissa asked as she pulled back and inspected Kat's face. Kat nodded and waved her wand, releasing her glamours. Even Lucius's face showed signs of anger at Kat's blotchy face.

"I don't think I've ever seen remnants that you've ever cried. Please don't tell me that you were there?"

Lucius asked. Kat let out a dry laugh.

"What do you think? If I had been there then she'd be alive and he'd be dead. I arrived no more than a few minutes late."

"Dear Katherine."

Narcissa rubbed Kat's face lovingly.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?"

"I would love to but..."

Kat looked over at Draco and he gave her a slight nod.

"What have you six done?"

Lucius asked.

"Done?"

Narcissa looked to her husband for clarification.

"They're plotting something."

Despite knowing that she could, and had, trust them both; Kat still hesitated. A hand touched her lower back and began to rub in comfortable circles. She breathed deeply and shot Blaise a grateful smile. She quickly raised her wand and recast her wards from earlier.

"I've decided to defect. Well offer my services as a spy anyways."

Narcissa gasped but Lucius only nodded his head.

"I thought as much."

He frowned at the shocked faces around him.

"What? I am observant, and I know Katherine well. She's been at our home often for the last decade and a half. I suppose the rest of you are going to do the same?"

"Yes."

Draco stated as he thrust his chin upward slightly. Lucius smiled proudly at his son.

"Of course we'll help as much as we can."

Kat snuck a glance at Narcissa who grinned at the younger girl.

"Lucius and I have been talking about it for years. But with Draco."

"Mother. You had to know that I'd..."

"It was a decision that you needed to come to yourself Draco."

"I understand. Thank you."

Lucius nodded at Draco before returning his gaze back to the room at large.

"Do you all have a plan?"

"Umm not yet."

"I have a plan."

Everyone spun to stare at Kat. She looked at them all, amused at their shock.

"Did you really think that I'd come over here without a plan?"

"She's got a point. She's always prepared. There's probably a Plan A,B,C and D just in case."

Blaise teased and a grin shot across her face.

"You should have known. I'm not like Blaise, the man always without a plan."

The atmosphere in the room brightened slightly at the banter and stayed that way, despite the serious topic.

"What's your plan?"

Kat turned and spoke to Lucius, knowing that he was the one who would nitpick her plan the most.

"I've left it intentionally vague for a reason. I can't accurately predict what they'll do or say, so I'm trying to keep my plan as open as possible. I plan on going to McGonagall at school. I'll tell her that I'm willing to sit under Veritaserum."

"You know that means they'll find out about..."

"I know."

She quickly cut Draco off.

"But it's the only way that I can prove my sincerity. I'm going to McGonagall because while she may not like me, I believe that she'll be the most likely to be willing to listen. Now I can tell them that there are others who feel the way that I do; but I'll only tell McGonagall, Kingsley and Lupin their names under an unbreakable vow. I'll pass along information from them, you all, and from me."

She spoke again when she saw the protests on everybody's lips.

"It makes more sense for only one of us to be known. Since this was my idea, I'll take that risk."

Lucius pursed his lips.

"It's vague, but it should suffice. There is but one problem. Without testing us, how can they guarantee anything?"

Kat bit back a curse, damn him for being so thorough. He noticed her hesitation and smirked.

"I see that you hadn't thought of that..."

She cut him off.

"I have thought of it, but I left it out because none of you would be pleased. I plan on swearing a blood oath."

"On our loyalty? All of us?"

Narcissa gasped and it was easy to tell that even Lucius was shocked.

"They won't accept that you're on their side until they question you under Veritaserum. Technically it's considered dark magic, but I won't really give them a choice. If I'm betrayed by one of you, well we'll know won't we?"

"But..."

"But nothing. I trust you all. Every single one of you. I wouldn't have told you all about my plan otherwise."

"We can't change your mind on the last part can we?"

Narcissa asked, her head bent towards the ground.

"It'll be fine Aunt Narcissa."

"I'm so sorry that your father is a little..."

"Crazy?" Kat quirked an eyebrow. "He was like that way before my mum died Auntie. You have nothing to apologize for. He is a Black on his mother's side. I guess he inherited the crazy gene."

"Wait. You're part Black?"

Blaise interrupted. Kat turned to look at him with amusement.

"You didn't think that I call them Aunt and Uncle for fun? Draco and I are... Wait. Second cousins, twice removed I do believe. But my mother was the last of her family and the rest of my father's family is dead too. I think that Draco and Aunt Narcissa are my closest living relatives."

The room fell silent once more and that's the way it stayed until the house elves arrived to announce dinner. They had just sat down when a house elf popped into the room.

"Master. Madame. A man is here, he demands to be seen."

Only those who knew the couple well would have been able to catch the brief surprise, and fear, that flashed through their eyes. Kat recast her glamour charms as Lucius spoke.

"Very well. Show him in."

The elf nodded before popping out and leading a man in through the doors. The temperature in the room noticeably dropped when William Herondale walked through the doors.

"Oh a party. And I was correct, my daughter is here."

"Can I help you father?"

A mask of politeness dropped over Kat's face and her voice portrayed no emotion.

"You left the body upstairs."

"I didn't want to mess with it. I know how much you don't like people touching your toys."

"You don't want it?"

Kat could almost see the challenge in his tone.

"Why would I want it? It's just a body."

"So you don't care anymore?"

She shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"It's an empty shell. Caring for dead people is illogical. I'm alive and that's more important than some dead girl."

Kat forced herself to say those last words without any inflection as she met her father's gaze. He narrowed his gaze and the room was silent as father and daughter stared at each other. Finally he smiled.

"Good! Well then I'll be off. There's a muggle village just calling my name."

With a quick wave, Kat's father practically skipped from the room.

Nobody spoke for the 10 minutes following his departure.

"If I hadn't known better, I would've said that you didn't care at all."

Blaise remarked in an odd tone.

"Well you do know better."

Kat spat out harshly before sighing and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry. That was the point though. He clearly came here to test me."

"And?"

"I passed. My father has no poker face, we would have known if he had been unhappy. Now I've convinced him that I'm a DE and staying that way, despite Isabelle's death."

"That's what that was? A confirmation of loyalty?"

Kat nodded her head and her friends, minus Theo, all stared at her aghast.

"Seriously, I'm not the only one who has had to deal with these situations."

"She's right. Family meals at home are the same way for me."

"Is that how you two became friends?"

"Our fathers are friends, sort of. But it meant that I knew Theo before we got to Hogwarts."

"I think that we recognized a lot of ourselves in each other."

Kat smiled at Theo to which he responded with a small smile of his own.

She looked at the clock and sighed.

"Now?"

Lucius asked her sadly.

"Yes. I was going to go directly after my father made an appearance. Now that he's convinced, I'll have a few days to sort everything out."

"Will you be coming back here?"

"I hope so. I really should get going."

"Good luck."

Echoed around the room as Kat stood up. Therefore she was surprised when Blaise followed her to the door.

"Be careful please."

He hands were loosely wrapped around her wrists, but she could feel the tension radiating through them. His eyes bored into hers with an intensity that made her fidget.

"You know I will. I always am."

His hands tightened and he forced her to meet his gaze.

"Promise me."

"I promise Blaise. I told you, I'm always careful."

She walked into the hall, Blaise still closely following. However, when she reached the floo room she paused and looked at Blaise.

"Why haven't you ever shown this side to you?"

"What side?"

"The I'm not just a playboy who has no cares side. There's more to you than just the playboy with a devil may care attitude."

"You've shown more emotion today than I've seen from you the entire time I've known you. Why is that?"

They both fell silent as they stared at each other.

"Maybe neither of us were ready."

"Maybe."

Blaise stepped forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before stepping back. Kat's eyes never once left his as she flooed home.


	2. Chapter 2

With a soft pop, Kat appeared on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Spring had finally made its appearance and everything was blooming. Ignoring the bright and happy colors surrounding her, Kat pulled her hood farther over her head and rushed over to the Shrieking Shack. It took her a few minutes, but she found the trap door that led into Hogwarts and she quietly made her way underneath Hogwarts grounds. She immobilized the Whomping Willow and slid through the shadows until she reached the front doors.

Isabelle's existence was a well-hidden secret. With a few glamour charms and convincing lies about Isabelle being a distant cousin, they managed to leave the manor occasionally. She pulled out her wand and thought of the last time that she took Isabelle to get ice cream. The look on her face when they appeared in Diagon Alley, the hustle and bustle a shock to her system. The joy when they went into Quidditch Quality Supplies and into Eeylops Owl Emporium. Her laugh when the boy on the street gave her a flower. Her smile when Fortescue gave her an extra cherry.

"Expecto Patronum"

A silver mist burst out of her wand and quickly took shape. The panther stood still as it listened to her message.

"McGonagall. I'm waiting for you outside the front doors. We need to talk."

Her patronus nodded its head at her before crouching low and leaping through the walls. Fifteen minutes later and the door creaked open.

"When I saw that you were the one standing here I almost didn't open the door."

"I assumed as much."

"Why are you here?"

"Can we talk inside?"

Kat glanced around the grounds nervously. McGonagall scrutinized the young girl in front of her closely before giving a sharp nod.

"Follow me."

Kat walked in and stood silent as McGonagall relocked the door. They had walked all the way to the Transfiguration office and had both sat down before someone spoke.

"What are you doing here Ms. Herondale?"

Kat licked her lips and McGonagall's curiosity peaked even more. She had never seen the girl in front of her so flustered and nervous. The normally calm and composed girl looked two seconds away from bolting from the room.

"I'm going to answer your question first, but it really does deserve and explanation. So after I answer your question I'm going to ask that you don't say anything until I finish talking."

When McGonagall motioned for her to continue, Kat took a deep breath.

"I want to defect."

Kat ignored the raised eyebrows and continued to speak.

"I'll confirm what I know you already have suspicions of."

She slid up the sleeve of her left arm and McGonagall gasped at the grotesque sight. The Dark Mark took up most of her forearm and the black skull seemed like a void against her pale skin.

"I was marked at the end of last summer. My father's perverse nature meshes well with the Dark Lord's and my marking was the reward that my father asked for after a particular job well done. I don't want this. At all. I'm a Slytherin. And a proud one at that. But just because I have no desire to mingle with muggles doesn't mean that I want them eradicated. When you come home from buying your school books to the Dark Lord in your sitting room, you don't exactly say no."

Kat conjured a glass of water and took a long sip before continuing.

"I would have ran. I have no shame in that, but I have. Had, a sister. Isabelle."

A ghost of a smile crossed her face and McGonagall was shocked at the change in demeanor.

"She just turned five in January. My mother died whilst giving birth to her. I was all she had. She was, sweet. Kind and loving. If she was going to be sorted into a house it would've been Hufflepuff. There's no question about it. So I stayed. Did exactly what was asked of me. No questions asked."

Kat looked down and saw that her hands were shaking and she quickly clasped them together.

"There was a raid last night, as I'm sure you know. When I arrived back at the manor this morning I found my father standing over my sister's dead body. I can only assume that he was upset that he wasn't on the raid and he needed someone to take it out on. Without me there, that task fell to my sister. I've always ensured that she never had to deal with that. He tortured her to death and I was just a few minutes too late. Without her here, I could run. My friends are old enough to be able to handle themselves. But I want revenge. I want my father dead. I want the man that he serves, the one who only served to fuel his insane desires, gone."

McGonagall stared at the woman in front of her in shock. A few things stood out at that particular moment. One was how little she seemed to know about her Slytherin students. She never would have guessed that Katherine Herondale not only hated her father, but she had been tortured by that man as well. The other thing that reached out to McGonagall was the passion in Katherine's eyes.

"I'm willing to sit under Veritaserum. I know that it's the only way that I can prove to you of my sincerity. I'm an Occulmens, and a damn good one, so don't try to have anyone prod into my brain."

"You're willing to undergo testing?"

When Katherine nodded, McGonagall looked at the clock.

"Let's go. There's a meeting tonight and we're going to go."

"Now?"

"Now. Is that a problem?"

Kat hesitated momentarily.

"I don't want Snape to know."

McGonagall stared at Kat momentarily before nodding.

"Done. He won't be there tonight. We'll make it known."

Kat stated firmly and without hesitation.

McGonagall grabbed her cloak and Kat followed her to the grounds. Once they had left Hogwarts grounds McGonagall held out her arm. Kat grabbed her arm and the two of them disappeared. They reappeared in a dark dingy hallway. There was light coming from the door at the end and as they got closer, voices could clearly be heard.

"She's late. She's never late. Maybe she's been kidnapped."

"Have some faith Ronald. Professor McGonagall is a brilliant witch."

"Thank you Miss Granger. I appreciate the compliment."

McGonagall said from behind the bushy haired brunette. The Gryffindor jumped and spun to face her teacher. However the moment she saw Kat, her smile dropped from her lips.

"Professor?"

She asked in a confused tone, looking to McGonagall for an explanation.

"Miss Herondale has decided to defect."

Weasley's face turned a mottled red and Kat quickly interrupted.

"Relax. Before you say that I can't be trusted, I've agreed to be tested under Veritaserum."

When a smirk raced across Weasley's face Kat glared.

"To which I'll only agree if McGonagall, Kingsley and Lupin are the only ones who ask me questions."

"Why us?"

A soft-spoken question came from the haggard looking Remus Lupin.

"Because while you may not like me because I'm a Slytherin, you won't use this as a means to exploit me. You're too honorable for that."

"Why should we trust you?"

Potter asked in a curious, but not angry, tone.

"Why should I trust you? You've never given me a reason to but here I am."

Kat replied simply.

"Why you can't just say..."

"Miss Herondale is correct Mr. Weasley."

McGonagall suddenly interrupted and everyone turned to stare at her in shock.

"We're all guilty of judging the Slytherins for no reason other than their house. I include myself in that statement. We've never given them a reason to trust us so we can't expect for them to."

"I figure if I give the same explanation I gave McGonagall earlier, then you can verify that by asking if everything I said was true. It'll save you time to ask other questions. Does that work?"

When everyone nodded, Kat quickly repeated her story. She ignored the pitying looks that she received when she was done talking.

"Here. Drink this."

She looked down at the vial that was being handed to her and looked up at Kingsley in confusion.

"It's Veritaserum."

Kat glanced back down at it and sniffed it cautiously.

"It's not poison."

She saw a ghost of a smile on Kingsley's face and she gave him a slight smile in return.

"You can never be too careful."

"Smart."

She glanced back up and was shocked to see approval written on Kingsley's face. She took a deep breath and downed the potion. A sluggishness raced through her body and she felt her entire body relax. Her Occulmency shields dropped and she suddenly felt extremely vulnerable.

"What is your name?"

"Katherine Alice Herondale."

Kat's voice was flat and emotionless and everybody was shocked at the tone. They had thought that she was usually calm and emotionless when she talked but the differences between now and her normal tone was night and day.

"Was everything you told us about why you want to defect and fight against Voldemort true?"

"Yes."

"Are you intentionally planning on betraying us?"

"No."

Hushed whispers broke out and then silence.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes."

Gasps erupted through the room and Kat barely heard the follow-on question.

"Who?"

"A muggle-born named Wright. He was a gift from my father after I was marked."

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

"Why?"

Kingsley cocked his head as he asked.

"Because it was kill or be killed. If I hadn't killed him, my father would've killed me. Like it or not I value self-preservation pretty highly."

"Coward."

Weasley muttered under his breath loudly enough for the whole room to hear.

"Ronald!"

Granger exclaimed as she hit his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Granger. I've been called worse, and if being called a coward keeps me alive, then so be it. Also, don't judge when you've never been in the situation Weasley."

"Anyone else?"

"Yes. Mulciber."

"A fellow Death Eater? Why?"

Arthur Weasley spoke for the first time.

"He had just met my sister and had mentioned how beautiful she was going to be. Then he mentioned that he liked them young as he leered at her as she left the room. She was 4. He didn't live through the night."

"Is there any reason that we shouldn't trust you?"

"No."

They fell into silence until Kat felt the haze lift from her mind.

"I'm back but ask me a question to confirm please."

"What's your name?"

"Daphne Greengrass."

She rolled her neck back and forth trying to relieve some of the tension that came from sitting awkwardly while under the truth serum.

"Satisfied?"

"As satisfied as we can be I think."

Kingsley answered as he glanced around the room for confirmation. When Kat saw nods of approval, although begrudgingly from some, she sighed in relief.

"I'd prefer if my participation as a spy wasn't mentioned to Snape. I know that he's a double agent."

"Supposedly."

Weasley scoffed under his breath and Kat had to stop herself from agreeing with him.

"But it's best that fewer people know who I am. He has to go before the Dark Lord. I'd prefer if he didn't have my true allegiances in his head."

Kat watched as a multitude of emotions rushed across the faces in the room but eventually everybody nodded.

"Why didn't you ask this to be amongst a smaller group of people then?"

Arthur Weasley broached cautiously. Kat let out a wry grin.

"Besides the fact that nearly half the Order seems to be a Weasley; and I wouldn't expect you all to keep this a secret between your family? Because like it or not, every single one of you would feel guilty for blabbing. You blab, I die and I know that none of you would want that on your conscience."

Most people looked like they didn't know whether to be insulted or complimented so Kat quickly changed the subject.

"There's another subject that I haven't mentioned. There are others, who feel the way that I do. They've all agreed to pass information along as well. I'll be the middle man between you and them."

"Who?"

Potter asked, curiosity shining through his eyes.

"I won't tell you their names. I'll agree to tell Kingsley, McGonagall and Lupin under an Unbreakable Vow. But you won't get to know."

"They too scared?"

Weasley taunted and Kat had to take a deep breath to calm herself.

"Weasley, I don't quite think you understand how dangerous this is for me. You can't possibly imagine what will happen to me if I get caught. It's much more logical to only have one of us be the one taking the risk of meeting with you all."

"We tested you but we can't test them unless we meet them."

Kingsley remarked.

"I know. I have a solution to that problem."

Kat grabbed her wand and sliced open her palm.

"I, Katherine Alice Herondale, do solemnly swear that the people whose names that I will reveal to Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt are loyal and will not betray the Order of the Phoenix. I swear this on my blood. So mote it be."

A gust a wind blew through the room at her last statement and Kat watched as the entire room stared at her in a shocked silence.

"That was a blood oath."

"Good job Weasley. Maybe you aren't as stupid as you look."

"Hey, quit with the insults! If we're on the same side."

"Look Granger. Just because I may be helping you doesn't mean that we have to be friends. I personally find you and Weasley annoying. Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I'm going to betray you."

"And me? You didn't mention me."

Kat turned to face Potter and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I barely know you. You don't speak very much except to argue with Draco and I can't hold that against you. I argue with him all the time."

"Why did you do that? You do know what that entails right? You could die."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I trust them implicitly isn't it. And I knew what I was doing; in fact, I probably know more about blood oaths than any of you. They were a part of my tutelage as a child."

"Die?"

Potter asked curiously.

"If one of the people betray me, then my blood will boil."

"Boil?"

Granger gasped, one hand flying to her mouth. Kat rolled her eyes and turned to face the adults in the room.

"Would you like for me to tell the names now?"

"She's going to try and convince them that that tosser Malfoy is one of the good guys."

"Weasley, we're not one of the good guys. But that doesn't make us one of the bad guys either. And if you don't trust the people won't betray me, kindly think back to the blood oath I just swore."

"Malfoy's a Death Eater, we all know it after last year."

"You don't know a damn thing about last year."

Kat hissed at Granger.

"Whether or not Draco has decided to defect is beside the point; you hated him before last year. What was your excuse? That he's a Slytherin? That's awfully judgmental. Yes, Draco can be a giant git; so can Weasley but you don't see me making the assumption that all Gryffindor's are gits because of it do you? You all judge Slytherins without knowing a damn thing about us. If you don't know us, you can't properly judge our motivations can you?"

"I'm sorry."

Kat spun and stared at Potter, her mouth gaping.

"Ex.. Excuse me?"

"You're right. I never would have guessed that the Katherine Herondale that I knew from school would have had the background you just told us today. Besides, someone once told me that the world isn't split into good guys and Death Eaters; I guess he was right."

He gave Kat a tentative smile and she cautiously returned it.

"Thank you. I'm not saying all Slytherins are nice, or even on your side. But I'm just asking you to not judge everyone because of their house."

"I think I can try."

Kat wasn't sure what else to say so she looked at the three adults she trusted to be fair. They nodded at her and they led her into a bedroom down the hall.

"First off I want to say thank you. I know that you don't have to do this. But we're all putting a lot on the line and I want to protect them as much as possible."

"If you don't mind me asking, why us? Why all three of us?"

Lupin asked in his usual quiet and unassuming manner.

"Despite any bias you might have, I know that you won't break confidence. I also know that you are too fair to go back on your word to give these people fair trials once this is over. None of us want any of what the Dark Lord wants. If we can prove that to you, maybe you will defend us all when this is over. As to the three; we all know that a fight is going to happen sooner or later. People are going to die; I'm trying to mitigate the chance that the only people who know will be one of those. They're all willing to undergo Veritaserum testing when this is all over; but they deserve people to know that they were helping before any trial."

"We'll have to take turns creating the vows; but I can promise you that I'll help as much as I can."

"Thank you."

Katherine nodded to Lupin. Kat was shocked when Kingsley stepped forward.

"You may not be one of the 'good guys' as you say; but none the less, I've been very impressed by you tonight. You've acted beyond your years."

He held out his arm and Kat grasped onto his forearm. When he nodded at her Kat spoke aloud.

"The people who wish to help provide information are: Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott Jr, Blaise Zabini, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. Do you solemnly swear not to reveal these names to anyone outside of this room until the end of the war or they come to you themselves?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to help protect them from the backlash that will occur from the rest of the world after this is all over?"

"I swear."

"And do you promise to take any of them in in the event that one of them comes to you, or I am caught?"

"I swear."

Kat watched as the magical bindings soaked into her skin. They quickly repeated the process with the other two people in the room and Kat sighed in relief.

"Thank you. You don't have any idea what this means to me. I also know that you might be confused about Daph, Pansy and Aunt Narcissa, but they do have connections to the wives and children of the Death Eaters. Trust me, you can learn a lot from the society parties."

"I know only too well how much information can be gleamed from them."

Kingsley replied with a grin.

"Let's return. Ron's probably pacing thinking that you've managed to knock us all out."

Kat shrugged carelessly.

"Weasley can think what he wants. I don't think that we'll ever get along."

Sure enough, the group found Weasley pacing when they stepped back into the meeting room.

"So?"

Kat rolled her eyes but Lupin just responded gently.

"We can't tell you Ron. You know that."

"Oh yeah."

"So we didn't actually get to the point of our meeting today."

Kingsley began and Kat flushed slightly.

"But it's okay. We now have more information. We'll meet again to discuss that and our original purpose for this meeting. You'll come along and pass information?"

He directed his question towards Kat who just nodded her head.

"Try and make it, but don't put yourself at risk in order to do so. Oh and before we forget. This place is Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"The Black Estate? I thought that I recognized some of the portraits. Also, we need a way for me to communicate with you subtly. Meeting times and I can respond with whether or not I'll be there."

"I have an idea."

Granger spoke up.

"Do you have a couple of galleons?"

"How many?"

"4."

Kat pulled out small pouch and placed 4 galleons on the table. She watched intrigued as Granger muttered and pointed her wand at them. Watching Granger's wand movements she suddenly smiled.

"That's genius Granger. And impressive. Who knew that you could do a protean charm. I'm assuming I'll have one master and one receiving?"

Granger stared at Kat in shock.

"What? How? Um, yes. Wait, does this mean you know about the protean charm?"

"I taught it to myself. It was handy for communicating with my sister."

She grabbed two of the galleons off the table and placed a few charms on them before placing them back inside the pouch.

"Send me a message with the meeting time. I need to get going."

She nodded to the room before pulling up her hood and turning to leave.

"Wait!"

Kat spun around and watched warily as Potter walked up to her.

"Potter?"

"Thank you."

He held out his hand and Kat cautiously shook it. The Boy Who Lived grinned at her hesitation.

"And please, call me Harry."

"Maybe someday Potter. But don't push it."

"Alright Katherine. See you soon."

He said cheerily and the entire room stared at him in shock.

"What? I thought I was supposed to treat her normally. Acting as if she's some skittish animal isn't normal is it?"

"I appreciate the thought Potter."

She sent him a small smile before turning on the spot and disappearing.

Kat reappeared inside one of her family's houses. She quickly grabbed some floo powder and flooed back to the Malfoy's. She quietly stepped out of the floo room and nearly jumped when a house elf spoke from the shadows.

"Mistress is home."

"Merlin's beard Poppy. Are you trying to scare me to death?"

Poppy, technically a Malfoy house-elf but whom Lucius had given to Kat, looked like she was going to cry.

"No! Please don't cry Poppy. Don't forget I'm a Death Eater. You don't scare me."

"But Poppy thought that Mistress was going to defect."

She said in a wobbly voice.

"Poppy. Stop that. No crying."

Kat said firmly.

"Besides, what are you doing skulking around?"

"Poppy came to get you. Mistresses friends are in the sitting room."

"Still?"

But Poppy had already disappeared. With a sigh, Kat turned around and walked down to the sitting room.

"What are you all still doing up? It's nearly 3 in the morning."

"We wanted to see you!"

Daphne said as she jumped to her feet and ran over to throw her arms around Kat.

"It is still you right? Damn. Do we have to try and figure this out now?"

"No. Malfoy Manor has wards up. Kat's been blood keyed into the wards for years now. It's how she can come and go as she pleases in the middle of the night."

Draco stated from the couch. His tone showed no trace of emotion but when Kat made eye contact, his eyes showed his relief.

"Sit. Sit."

Daphne practically shoved Kat into the seat next to Blaise and returned to perch at the edge of her chair.

"Give her a moment to breathe Daph."

Blaise said in an amused voice.

"You're okay?"

Kat turned to look at Blaise who was rubbing light circles on her thigh.

"I'm fine Blaise."

"So are we in?"

Pansy asked, going straight to the point.

"We're in."

"I can't believe it. And they know all of our names?"

"They do."

She sighed in relief and shared a tender look with Draco. The look conveyed so much emotion that Kat felt the need to look away. She felt Blaise's eyes are her and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before flushing at the look he was giving her.

"It actually went well. Weasley was an absolute prat as usual and Granger was obnoxious, but brilliant."

"And Potter?"

Kat turned to face Daphne.

"That's what was so surprising. I snapped at them a few times for being judgmental and the like. Potter actually seemed to take it to heart. He apologized multiple times and was polite with me. He also shook my hand at the end and tried to get me to call him Harry. While that won't be happening anytime soon, it was good to see. If he tries to see us as more than just Slytherins, then others might try in order to appease him."

"Wait. Harry Potter? We are talking about the same boy?"

Theo asked askance. Kat shook her head.

"I know it sounds unbelievable. But it's true. He was nice to me. What I said seemed to hit home with McGonagall too. She seemed quite upset that she seemingly judged us all. And I apparently impressed Kingsley."

"Shacklebolt?"

When Kat nodded her head Draco whistled.

"Damn Kat. He's well respected everywhere. Within the Order, outside the Order. Even the Death Eaters respect him in their own 'he needs to die' kind of way."

"I know."

They fell silent before Blaise suddenly spoke.

"The blood oath. You still went through with it?"

"Of course. Kingsley was actually the one who brought up how to trust you. I responded that I had a solution and then I performed the blood oath. To say they were all shocked would be a massive understatement. I stunned the room into silence."

"How did they take it?"

"Well they had no choice; I had already performed it. It was already bound. But I think they were shocked that I trusted you all so much. But they couldn't complain either. We all know what happens when Blood Oaths are broken. Kingsley, McGonagall and Lupin all swore Unbreakable Vows with me. Their secrecy ends when the war is over or you need asylum, either because of my death or anything else. Asylum is yours should the case arise."

"They agreed to that?"

When Kat nodded her head, the entire room sat back in shock.

"You did it. I still can't believe it."

"It's not going to be easy. Salazar knows it's going to be stressful and risky but... I'm glad we're doing this."

"We actually have an unofficial Death Eater's significant other luncheon today. I'll be going and Daphne's going in order to represent Theo. We'll try and get something from there."

"Be careful please. I know that most of the wives are not exceptionally bright; but some aren't nearly as stupid as they look or portray themselves."

"We know. You should see Narcissa at these; she looks like the perfect society idiot wife, but we all know better. In fact, I'm going to go to bed. We have to be there in 8 hours or so and I need my beauty sleep."

Pansy smiled at everyone and, grabbing Draco's hand, dragged him out of the room. Daphne and Theo followed soon after. Kat sunk into the back of the couch and reveled in the silence of the room. Blaise was so silent that if not for the body heat that was radiating off of him, she wouldn't have known that he was there. She knew that she should go up and get some sleep, but she also knew that the moment that she was alone, she would break down. She had only given herself a few minutes to grieve earlier and, inwardly, her emotions were all over the place. To her horror, a choked sob escaped her and she jumped to her feet. However, before she could rush out of the room, a hand caught hers. Blaise pulled her back down to her seat before wrapping his arms around her. He ran one hand through her hair and used the other hand to caress her back.

"It's okay. Let it all out."

Kat sunk into his arms and sobbed into Blaise's chest.

* * *

 _Where am I?_ Was the first thought that came to Kat's head when she woke. A quick glance around the room informed the young woman that she was, in fact, in her own room. Trying to recall how she got there, she blushed as she remembered breaking down in Blaise's arms the night before. Shaking her head to rid it of the memory, she shed her clothing and walked over to her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Forty-five minutes later Kat was walking down the hallway towards the dining room. When she walked in she was surprised to find Blaise already there. Kat sighed in relief when she noticed that he was the only one there.

"Good Morning Katherine."

"Good Morning Blaise. Would you happen to know how I got to my room last night?"

Blaise nodded.

"I carried you of course."

He continued spreading jam over his toast, oblivious to Kat's gaping.

"Wh- Why would you do that?"

"Well you fell asleep on me and I didn't think that would be very comfortable for either of us. I didn't want to wake you, so the obvious answer was to carry you."

"Thank you. But you can't tell anyone... The house elves!"

"Don't wor..."

Blaise began to say but Kat had already called for Poppy.

"Mistress called for Poppy?"

"Poppy, you can't tell anyone about last night. Do any of the other house elves know?"

"No Mistress. Master Blaise told Poppy last night to keep it quiet."

"Oh."

Kat said rather lamely.

"Well then. That will be all Poppy."

"I did try to tell you."

Blaise remarked with a grin after Poppy had disappeared.

"Oh shut it Zabini."

"Last name again? You wound me Bella. After last night..."

He trailed off suggestively and Kat struggled to repress a grin. Eventually though she couldn't contain it and she broke out laughing. Blaise sat back, satisfied at having made the girl laugh. The rest of the household walked in and stared in shock at Blaise and Katherine seemingly getting along.

However, before anyone could say anything, Kat, along with all of the men in the room hissed in pain. Theo and Blaise also grasped their marks which, only being a few weeks old, were extremely sensitive.

"I guess the reprieve is over."

The atmosphere was somber as they all quickly summoned their robes and put them on. With one last head nod, all five of them disappeared with a pop.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's a tad late. I know I said Friday and it's technically Saturday, by about 10 minutes. But as promised, another chapter! Thank you all so much for reading! -Casper**

When Kat rematerialized she found herself standing in her own house. Ignoring the internal panic that rushed through her, she silently made her way to the drawing room. The fact that everybody ignored her after quick glances whenever someone entered the room boded well so she nonchalantly made her way over to the sofa and sat down. Lucius had left and gone somewhere else but Theo, Blaise and Draco had all followed her. While Blaise casually lounged in one of the chairs, Theo looked bored and Draco was as stiff as a board. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Merlin Draco. Could you look any more uncomfortable?"

He glanced around nervously, but thankfully masked it as curiosity.

"It's not, that. I've always hated your house."

"You and me both."

The group fell into silence but thankfully, or unluckily, the Dark Lord arrived soon after and everyone scrambled to their feet.

"My lord."

The room echoed as they all bowed their heads to their leader. He nodded their heads at the room before silently making his way towards Kat and her friends.

"Katherine, please stand."

Kat moved out of her bow with a bland face.

"My lord? May I be of some assistance?"

He chuckled and Kat had to suppress a shiver, the sound was like nails on a chalkboard.

"I think that it's time for you to show us what you're capable of."

"I thought that I've proved that in the past my lord?"

Kat asked, the confused voice not faked at all.

"As a mere member of a raid yes; but I see great things coming from you and I would like to test that. There will be a raid tonight. You will lead it."

Undiluted panic rushed through her system but Kat kept herself composed and tightened her mental wards even further.

"Lead? My lord, while I appreciate the honor, isn't there someone who is more qualified to do this? I am barely considered a legal adult."

"Bellatrix will assist you, but I want to see what you can do Katherine."

His words were clearly a warning and Kat bent her head so that he wouldn't see any trace of fear.

"Of course my lord. You honor me."

"That's settled. Alecto, Amycus."

He stated, turning his attention elsewhere.

"Notify your group and be on your way. Katherine, the people who are left are your group. Don't disappoint me."

"Of course my lord."

After the Dark Lord had left the room, everyone returned to their seats while the Carrow twins grabbed their group. Blaise sat next to Kat and showed his nervousness in the way that he kept his hand lightly on Kat's hip. Despite the nonchalance that he portrayed, his hand was shaking slightly. Rather than reprimand him, Kat took comfort from the warmth his hand gave off. Finally when the room sat silent and unmoving, Kat moved to her feet.

"Bellatrix. What is the name of the village?"

"Porter's Circle. So here's the plan..."

"No."

Kat cut Bellatrix off and everyone stared at her in shock. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.

"Look here girl, you may think that you're..."

"Bellatrix, stop talking. I am in charge of this mission, and while I would appreciate your advice, you would do well to remember that. The Dark Lord will not be able to gather the information he requires from this mission if you treat me like a puppet. My plan. Understand?"

"Understood."

Bellatrix gritted out.

"Wonderful."

Kat drawled sarcastically and smirked at how tense the maniacal woman was.

"We all know that the Carrow twins will be loud. With two attacks in the same night, I think that we should do the exact opposite. We go in quiet, kill everyone how you wish. But I want it to be silent. Silencing charms if you wake them up, kill them in their sleep; I don't care, but keep it silent."

"Why silent?"

Kat turned to face McNair.

"Right now Death Eater attacks are noisy. It wakes people up and gives them a chance to escape. The people are only scared if they wake up to a noise. But if we can show them that we can be completely silent, the people will learn that we can strike whenever. They'll be scared of the silence too."

Kat saw approving nods around the room and thought that she was going to be sick.

"That village is a circle. Split into pairs and we'll move from outside the village inwards. Do what you wish, but move quickly. I want this done before dawn. Meet on the outskirts of the village in half an hour."

Everyone nodded and the small pops that accompanied apparation filled the room. When Blaise, Theo, Draco and Kat were the only ones left, she raised silencing charms and collapsed onto the sofa.

"I think that I'm going to be sick. Doing these things, that I can do. But having to plan it. That's something completely different."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to warn the Order?"

"I have to, but there can't be any members there when we arrive or someone will know that something's up."

"Why did you decide to go with the plan you did?"

"I didn't want to give the okay to torture. By doing it quickly and silently, it means these people will, hopefully, suffer less."

"Katherine."

Draco began but Kat quickly cut him off by standing.

"I have to go. Don't be late tonight. Theo, a moment if you would."

Theo followed Kat over to the corner.

"We have to split into pairs later and we can't save everybody..." Kat took a moment before opening her mouth again. "I hate to ask this, and it makes me sick to have to, but..."

"I'll partner with one of them. You and I are both the better equipped to handle this."

"I'm so sorry but."

"Don't be. You and I both know how this has to play out. The time of holding out had to end eventually and we both know that you and I are the least likely to have this destroy us."

"You take Draco. I'll partner with Blaise. And Theo, don't tell them about this."

Kat received a small smile which she returned before turning on the spot and disappearing.

* * *

Kat appeared in the foyer of the Order's headquarters and made her way to the kitchen. She sighed in relief when she saw that most people were still there, although she hated to ruin the tense atmosphere.

"Katherine?"

Potter asked in surprise when he saw her. The entire room turned and stared at her in surprise.

"What's the matter?"

Kat was surprised that Potter seemed to recognize that there was a problem so quickly.

"I'm really sorry about the short notice, and about what I'm about to tell you. There's going to be an attack tonight. Two actually. The Carrows will be attacking Biglithem. They should be loud enough to warrant a response from the Order if you so wish."

"And the other?"

Lupin asked quietly and when Kat turned to look at him he sighed sadly before responding.

"I'm sorry."

"What's going on?"

Granger spoke up.

"I will be leading the attack on the other village."

"Wait, what?! How could you do that?"

"You think that this is easy for me Weasley?! To be telling these people the plan to go and kill? Because it's not."

Kat spat before reigning her temper in and facing Lupin once more.

"The village's name is Porter's Circle. I've told my group to be there in about 20 minutes. It was all the time that I could create. We're going in silently, so if you come, you can't fight. Pull out who you can but then..."

"Why did you decide to do it silently?"

Kat heard no reproach in Potter's voice, only curiosity.

"I... I couldn't sit there and tell the other Death Eaters to torture. That's what Bellatrix's plan would've been. I had to do something. Most of these people are going to die, but I can decide how."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Kat responded quietly before backing out of the room. She wandered around Knockturn Alley until it was time for her to go; she apparated to the outskirts of the village and within a few minutes, everyone was staring at her.

"Partner up. Circle the village. Let's do this quietly. If this place shows signs of fighting at the end of the night, I will deal with whoever caused that problem. I want this town to show no signs of a battle, is that understood?"

Kat let her anger seep into her voice and was pleased when she saw fear flash across many of the members faces.

"Draco, you're with me."

Theo quickly spoke before walking away so there wouldn't be any argument.

"Blaise, let's go."

Blaise quickly fell into step beside Kat and they walked in silence until they reached the first house.

"This is what you and Theo talked about isn't it? Back at your manor?"

Kat gave him a bland look and he sighed.

"Look, I can do this."

"But you shouldn't have to. It's easier this way."

Kat stated with a shrug.

"You can wait down here if you'd like. You really don't want to see this."

"No. I'm coming with you."

Blaise's face held determination and Kat didn't have the energy to argue with him. They silently made their way upstairs and Kat silently killed the couple. The two didn't speak as they made their way through the village. When they reached the center, she saw that they were not the first to arrive. They all waited in silence and when Kat was sure that everyone had arrived she spoke up.

"Return to my manor, I'll be there momentarily. Bellatrix, if you'd stay behind?"

Kat ignored the curious looks of her friends and waited until she was alone with the deranged woman.

"You and I are going to go through the village and make sure that nobody was missed."

Kat saw approval flash through the woman's eyes before she nodded. The two of them moved quickly and quietly and within an hour, the entire village had been checked. Kat nodded at her before spinning and reappearing in her drawing room. The entire room turned to stare at her and she nodded.

"Well done. Bellatrix and I double checked the village. There are a lot of houses that could've been easily missed but none were. Good job everyone."

Clearly recognizing the dismissal, people began to mingle. Kat even had people come up to congratulate her on a mission well done. As soon as they were the last ones in the room, Kat apparated back to her room at Malfoy Manor.

She rushed straight to the bathroom, knelt by the toilet and emptied her stomach. She grabbed the wand that she used earlier and threw it as far away from her as she could and lay her head against the rim.

"Kat?"

"Go away Draco."

Kat heard the door open and she scowled.

"I said go away... Blaise. Go away."

"Why?"

"I don't want any of you to see me like this?"

"It's not weakness if you're around friends. You know that we won't judge or say anything."

Kat ignored him and stared at the wall. She heard him leave and sighed in relief, but a few minutes later he walked back into the bathroom.

"Come on."

Kat gasped as she was pulled into the air.

"Blaise, not out..."

"They're not there. I had them leave."

Kat didn't respond as he set her down on her bed. She leaned back against the headboard and watched as Blaise moved to fetch her a glass of water. He paused at the doorway and frowned.

"This isn't your wand."

"It's my, spare..."

"Why do you have a spare?"

Kat didn't answer and Blaise finally left the room. When he returned, Kat hadn't moved a muscle and he moved to leave once he had placed water next to her bed.

"I don't like subjecting my real wand to that kind of darkness."

"What?"

"I love my wand, but I know that dark magic can affect a wand and it's personality. While I have no issue doing 'dark magic' with it; things like the killing curse and the cruciatus curse... When you've done those, every time you touch the wand, those remnants remain. I didn't want to feel those every time I used my wand so I went to Bulgaria and bought a new wand. I use it for Death Eater activities."

"How did you manage to buy two wands?"

Kat let out a dry laugh.

"Money and fear. The owner had no idea who I was; but one show of the dark mark and a lot of money got me what I wanted."

"When did you get it?"

Kat felt the bed sink as he sat down next to her.

"After I killed Mulciber. I may not have regretted that kill, but that made two kills with dark magic and I can feel them every time I touch my wand. I don't mind feeling those, it ensures that I never forget. But the rest of it. Tonight. Those are the ones that I just want to forget."

Kat was thankful that Blaise didn't respond. The two of them sat there until Kat decided that she had already lost her image that night.

"Why are you being like this?"

Blaise cocked his head.

"Being like what?"

"Not so... Obnoxious. Like how you are at school?"

"Why are you not being so unfeeling and heartless?"

"I suppose that's a good point."

"At first it was a good way to distract myself. My mother's killed three husbands since 3rd year, flirting seemed a good way to distract myself. I eventually lost the desire to do it.. But I don't know how to portray anything else. Flirting comes naturally to me."

"I used to find you beyond annoying. I knew you were intelligent, but you never showed it. I suspected that you cared about more than sleeping with every girl in Hogwarts; but well, it didn't seem like it most times."

"Seems like I got under your skin."

Kat rolled her eyes.

"Don't sound so smug Blaise."

"Oh but don't you see, even then I managed to draw emotion out of you. I'm pretty pleased with that because I both hated and loved how you ignored my flirting. On one hand it was nice to not have to worry about you flirting with me; on the other hand, I was annoyed that I couldn't fluster you."

"It didn't fluster me because I knew you didn't mean it. And Daphne and Pansy ignored you too."

"Because Pansy's like my sister and Daphne and I are distantly related. It would be weird."

Kat looked at Blaise amused.

"You do know that the whole related thing really doesn't fly as an excuse."

"Maybe to you English people; but I'm Italian. We don't intermarry."

Kat laughed at Blaise's disgusted expression.

"You Italians have got it correct; I guarantee that's part of why my father is so insane. There's been a lot of interbreeding on my father's side."

"You're not crazy. Well..."

Kat felt the tension inside her disappear a tiny bit more at Blaise's teasing. Which judging by the look he gave her when she laughed, was the goal.

"My mother's side actually comes from Spain. I know, I know."

She held up her hands at Blaise's shock before flopping onto her back and gazing up at the ceiling.

"Pale Katherine Herondale can't possibly be 1/4 Spanish; but it's true. I tan really well, but well this is England. You kind of need the sun to tan. And the other 3/4 of me is definitely British. So no permanently tan skin. My grandmother was born in Spain but moved here as a child and she married an Irishman, both pureblood but not related in any way to my father. I guess it helped balance the craziness from my father's genes."

Silence fell over the two of them before Blaise shot upright and stared at Kat strangely.

"Wait... So my flirting never bothered you because it wasn't genuine."

"It's easy when you know somebody doesn't mean it."

"And what if I do."

Kat pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked at Blaise in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Want to genuinely flirt with you."

"Wait. What."

Kat's heartbeat started to pound when Blaise shifted his body and leaned towards her.

"You heard me."

"Stop messing around Blaise."

Kat was ashamed to hear a slight tremble to her voice.

"I'm not. Do you know how attractive you look right now?"

Kat gulped as Blaise began to crawl over her bed.

"Blaise. Stop this. Right now."

Despite her nervousness, Kat refused to back away and she sat stock still as Blaise moved towards her. He stopped when their faces were a mere hair width apart.

"I've always found you attractive, it's hard not to. But you always seemed so cold, I admitted to myself a long time ago that if you ever showed any semblance of human emotion, then I'd seriously pursue you."

"I'm not prey Blaise."

Kat pursed her lips in annoyance but he continued speaking as if she hadn't spoken.

"And do you know what I saw from you yesterday and today? Emotion. I also saw just how good you are at hiding it. It makes me want to know what you're feeling even when you look like you're feeling nothing."

Blaise's lips lightly brushed over Kat's before he pulled back and walked to the door. When he reached the door he paused and turned around.

"Sweet dreams Katherine."

He shot her a seductive smile before walking out and shutting her door behind him. Kat fell asleep still staring at the now closed door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello All! I'm so sorry that I didn't upload yesterday! I was traveling back from my family's house where I spent the weekend for Memorial Day (for all of you not in the United States, it's a holiday so I didn't have work!)... Anyways, by the time I got home, worked out, ate dinner and mostly unpacked; I had totally spaced. Sorry! - Casper**

Kat stared at the wall and thought about walking over and banging her head against it. It might prove to be less painful than the meeting she was currently sitting through. How the hell the Order managed to get anything done was beyond her, they argued over every little detail. In this she had to give the Death Eaters credit; at least they managed to get things done. In hindsight, this might be why the Death Eaters were so successful, a unified chain of command.

Without Dumbledore the Order was a body without a head. McGonagall, Shacklebolt and Lupin tried their best but others like Molly Weasley seemed to want to argue over every little thing.

"Not the children, they're too young. That's too dangerous. Why can't we wait until the entire Order is here to make a decision?"

Every time that woman opened her mouth Kat was tempted to send a langlock jinx her way. So far she had refrained and she thought that she deserved a medal for her restraint.

"Katherine, do you have anything to add?"

Kat looked up at Shacklebolt and shook her head.

"Fat lot of good you are then."

Weasley muttered and Kat glared at him.

"Ron. Calm down."

Potter tried to reason with his friend but Weasley was not having any of it.

"No, she's on our side now. Why hasn't she given us any sort of useful information?"

"Useful information? The Death Eaters aren't like you lot. We don't discuss every minutiae out loud. The Dark Lord is in charge and we do what he says. If I were to pester for information, you'd be down one informant."

"You haven't even told us where he is."

Kat rolled her eyes at the boys stubbornness.

"I've told you that I don't know. I guess that Bellatrix would probably know. All the rest of us lowly Death Eaters know is that he likes to move around. And if you want me to move up the ranks then I'm going to have to do things that nobody likes."

"Speaking of."

The whole room turned to face Lupin.

"We all know the public side of how the other night went, but how did it go on your end?"

"Oh yeah. The raid that you led."

Weasley muttered bitterly but McGonagall stepped in.

"Mr. Weasley. Quiet."

Kat's face went blank, as if a shutter had been drawn.

"Well, it's a mix. I'm glad that you were able to get people out and the good news is that nobody suspects that the people who weren't in their houses were warned; thank you for keeping that under wraps. The mixed part is that we did a great job on that mission. The silent shadow strike column that appeared in all of the papers has clearly raised the fear level. As terrible as that is, both the Dark Lord and Bellatrix were impressed with me."

"Impressed how?"

"They liked my plan of attack, I kept the Death Eaters in line, and Bellatrix approved of my thoroughness after the fact."

"You kept the Death Eaters in line? How?"

Granger asked in disbelief.

"Well for starters I told Bellatrix to shut up at the beginning. I guess they figured if I wasn't scared to go up against her then they should be cautious. My name also has, shall we say, a reputation. My father's a bloody maniac and everybody knows it. I don't think anyone wanted to see how much of that runs in me."

The entire room stared at Kat in silence. There were a few looks of pity, and a few that were approving; but for the most part she was being stared at warily, as if she were a caged animal.

"Look, I'll get you information. If you're just going to sit there and judge me then I'll be off. Even sitting here is a risk for me. Let me know when the next meeting is."

Then without waiting for a response, she glided from the room.

* * *

"Katherine? What are you doing here? There's not a meeting tonight."

"I know. I need to speak with you and Arthur Weasley, privately."

Lupin looked curious but held his tongue as he sent a message to Arthur. When Arthur arrived and saw Kat standing there he looked just as confused but still led them into a spare room.

"There is no way for you to know this other than if somebody passed on information so I'm trusting you to only keep this between us and Shacklebolt. I know he's still at the Ministry or I would've had him come too. But I'm also trusting you to prepare for this as quietly and unassuming as possible."

When the two men nodded Kat continued.

"The Dark Lord is planning on taking full control of the Ministry soon. I don't have an exact date, but if I had to guess, I'd say within the next two weeks."

"How do you know this?"

"I've been invited in to assist with leading a few more raids. In these meetings, the way that the Dark Lord has been talking. Let's just say that I'm positive that it's going to happen. I've only been able to piece it together from these meetings and there aren't a lot of us allowed into them. If you handle this information wrong, I'm dead."

"We understand."

"Good. I know that your son's wedding is next week and that changing it would only raise questions. But quietly make preparations, that would be an ideal time for something to happen."

When Kat was sure that they didn't have any questions, she slipped out of the room and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Weasley."

Kat spoke as pleasantly as she could.

"Yes?"

The plump woman spoke warily.

"Is Granger around? I need to speak to her."

"Why?"

Bloody, nosey interfering woman. Kat thought spitefully but she remained calm on the outside.

"That's really between Granger and I Mrs. Weasley."

"She's at the Burrow."

"Thank you."

Kat nodded her head at the woman before apparating with a small pop. When she reappeared she tried to contain a disdainful look at the house in front of her. It was tall and misshapen, and there was no way that it would be standing if not for magic. It looked like something that a child might design. She cautiously made her way to the door and knocked. She only had to wait a few moments before the door opened and one of the twins opened the door.

"Katherine? Why'd you knock? Just come on in."

"I wasn't supposed to knock?"

The red head laughed.

"Of course not. No one who's allowed to be here knocks."

Kat stared at the twin curiously. The twins hadn't treated her any differently than any of the other Order members since she had joined. And Kat could honestly say that she thought that they'd probably get along quite well if they had time to spend together.

"Thank you George."

She said with a grateful smile as she walked past. However a shocked voice had her turn around.

"Wait, you know that I'm George?"

"Of course. You and Fred are quite easy to tell apart you know."

She laughed at the confused look on his face.

"Most Slytherins come from uptight pureblood families. Maintaining proper decorum is expected at all times. It means that you become very good at reading people and noticing details that others may find difficult."

"Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for. By the way, where is Granger?"

He looked at her warily, but unlike the other looks she usually got, this one didn't make her feel like he didn't trust her.

"I promise I'm not here to do any sort of harm. I just need to talk to her for a moment."

The twin just shrugged his shoulders.

"Upstairs in the room she shares with Ginny. Ginny's outside though so it should be just her. It's the 4th door up the stairs .Quick question, what's with the oversized cloak?"

Kat started when she realized that she still had the hood up.

"Ohh, well from a distance it's impossible to see who's underneath. I'm not exactly supposed to be here."

"We do have wards up you know. They've just been modified to let you in."

Kat nodded gratefully before turning and made her way up the winding stairway until she reached the room that George had mentioned. Slipping her hood off she knocked on the door.

"Come in?"

Kat slowly opened the door and stepped inside the room.

"Why did you knock..."

Granger trailed off when she looked up from her trunk.

"Granger."

"Herondale."

She replied cautiously. Kat glanced around the room and felt her eyes widen in surprise at the copious amounts of pink that decorated the room. Granger let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes, it's quite a large amount of pink isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Look Granger, I didn't come here for small talk and we both know that you have no desire to do that. You and I are probably never going to become friends. You think that I'm a stuck up pureblood and I think that you're a stuck up swot who doesn't know how to keep her nose out of other people's business. But."

Kat quickly said when she saw the argument forming on the other girl's face.

"I know that you care and you'll do everything in your power to defeat the Dark Lord. I know that without you, the other part of your trio would flounder. I also know that you're hiding something from the rest of the Order."

"Wait what?"

Kat smirked at the shocked girl.

"I'm observant. Look, I'm not here to try and out you to the rest of the Order. I imagine they'd probably try and convince you out of it. 'You're just children!' Or something along those lines, am I right?"

"Yes. But I'm not telling you what we're planning."

"I wasn't expecting you too. And I'd rather you not anyways; that way if something does go wrong, I can't tell what I don't know. My occlumency shields are quite extensive, but that doesn't mean I should know everything. At least not in my position."

"So why are you here then?"

"Because I've deduced that you three aren't going to be going back to Hogwarts this year. Knowing you, you're the one who has been packing and stockpiling supplies."

Granger nodded her head.

"I'm expecting you to keep this between the two of us until it happens and then you can tell Potter and Weasley."

"I'm not going to promise that until I hear what you have to say, but I can say that I'll think about it."

"I can't really ask for more than that. Alright, here it is. The Dark Lord is going to completely take over the Ministry within the next few weeks. I don't have an exact date but you know the moment he has control he's coming straight for Potter."

"Have you told..."

Kat cut her off.

"I've told Arthur Weasley and Lupin and they're going to tell Shacklebolt. But this information is highly sensitive. If it gets out... Anyways, they're going to prepare as much as possible but I wanted to tell you to never go anywhere without your supplies. You never know when you might need to run. Maybe even during a wedding..."

"You think during Bill and Fleur's wedding?"

"I don't know; but if I was the Dark Lord, that's when I'd do it."

Kat stood in silence while Granger stared at her.

"Thank you for telling me this. I've been carrying everything almost constantly anyways but I'll make sure that I'm never without it. I won't tell Harry or Ron about how I know until afterwards, I can promise you that."

"Thank you."

Kat turned to walk out but paused when she reached the door.

"Oh and Granger. I may not like you and I may severely dislike Weasley. But keep the three of you safe. If you three die, the rest of us are done for."

The two of them shared an understanding head nod and Kat slipped out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Blaise's POV-**

"Where is she?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"We already told you, Severus wanted to speak to her. Why are you so concerned Blaise?"

Draco asked with an observant glint.

"No reason. We just need to get going or we'll be late."

Blaise tried to shove some nonchalance into his voice but judging by Draco's face, he wasn't successful.

"I don't think that I've ever seen you this concerned over someone other than yourself Blaise."

Thankfully Blaise was saved from answering when the door opened and Kat walked in. She walked over and sat down next to Blaise. He would have teased her for it except that she was paler than usual.

"Kat?"

Daphne asked gently.

"Snape's made me head girl. I'm sorry Pansy. I tried arguing against it; telling him that you've been the prefect every year."

"Don't be. I'm fine being prefect; I have no desire to be head girl. But why do you look like you're going to pass out?"

"Because I met our two new teachers. Twins in fact."

"Don't tell me it's..."

Theo trailed off when he saw Kat's face. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"Who?"

Daphne's gaze darted around the room, hoping that someone would tell her. Kat's eyes were blank when she responded.

"The Carrow twins. They'll be taking over Muggle Studies, now a compulsory class, and Dark Arts. Draco and I have been chosen as the Heads because of our Death Eater status. We, I, will have to assist the Carrows with whatever I can as they've been placed in charge of student punishment."

Blaise read in between the lines. Kat would end up doing all the tough work so that Draco didn't have to; despite the bully persona that he gave off, he was actually the nicest out of their entire group, including Daphne. Blaise felt a surge of jealousy sweep through him and he shook his head at himself. It was irrational to be jealous of Draco; he was basically like a brother to Kat and they clearly showed no interest in each other.

One look at Kat made Blaise want to take her into his arms and he frowned. When had that started? She was pretty yes, and not nearly as heartless as he had made her out to be; but that was no reason to want to shield her from the world. Not that she'd let him anyways.

"Katherine."

He began to speak but she cut him off instantly. He sighed as her face went blank and her usual cold and composed mask fell over her face.

"We should get going; we don't want to miss the train."

Her tone broached no argument and recognizing that she was not in a mood to be trifled with, everyone stood and began to grab their trunks.

Everyone seemed hesitant to speak but Blaise watched as a determined Daphne and Pansy walked over to their friend. They whispered fervently to Kat and despite the unchanging facial expression, whatever they said clearly had an effect because Blaise watched as some of the tension left Katherine's body.

The silence between the group was instantly more comfortable and when they all apparated away, there was a lightness about the group that hadn't been there before. The group garnered immediate attention and the entire platform fell silent.

A group nearby stared at Kat and Draco's head boy and girl badges with disgust but Kat merely raised an eyebrow and stared at them until they nervously looked away. Blaise moved closer towards the girl and she glared.

"What are you doing Blaise?"

She hissed.

"I don't need to be coddled. I'm not some weak willed person who needs someone to hold them up."

"Obviously, but that doesn't mean that you can't have some support. Besides, who ever said that's what I was trying to do. I could be just trying to get closer to you."

Blaise winked at the girl and ghosted his hand over her arm. He didn't bother to repress a smirk when Kat shuddered slightly and he responded to her glare with a smug smile before grabbing her trunk and walking away.

 **-Kat's POV-**

Kat seethed as she narrowed her eyes and imagined stabbing Blaise over and over again. The murderous look in her eyes got them onto the train without any interruptions before a hand on her shoulder jerked her gaze away.

"What?"

Kat looked up to see an amused glint in Pansy's eyes.

"Do you want to explain what just happened there?"

"No."

"Really? Because it looked to me like Blaise was flirting with you and you let him bother you... Has something happened between the two of you?"

"What? You're imagining things Pansy."

Pansy gave Kat a mischievous look and Kat paled. A scheming Pansy was a terrifying one and Kat had no desire to be on the receiving end of Pansy's "help."

"Am I? Well I guess we'll see."

"Pansy..."

"That tone won't work on me. I know you too well. Which is why I know that you're holding something back..."

"Fine, if I tell you something then will you leave me be?"

Pansy let out a Cheshire cat grin before pulling Daphne close and dragging the three of them into an empty compartment.

"Of course I will. So dear Katherine. Tell us all of your secrets."

"Oh is this about what just happened between you and Blaise? You know, we've noticed that the two of you have been pretty close this summer."

"We've been no closer than usual."

"You've cut your snapping at him in half and he's being much less annoying."

Daphne reasoned and Kat sighed.

"Look, we've talked a few times."

"And..."

Kat shifted her shoulders and avoided eye contact.

"Well I may have asked him why he wasn't acting like he did at school. You know how he is at school, extremely obnoxious. We talked about that for a little bit and then.."

"Yes?"

"Well I told him that his flirting never flustered me because I knew that he didn't mean it. He asked what would I do if he did mean it."

"And?"

Pansy drawled out.

"He told me that I hide a lot more emotion underneath a mask than he thought and that he wants to figure me out. And now he keeps doing stuff like that. Stop grinning like that you two."

"I've been saying for years that if the two of you ever actually stopped hiding behind a mask then you'd be perfect together."

"Pansy, I'm never going to be able to stop the mask. You either. We all know that."

"But you keep it together in front of all of us a lot too. Theo and you have a lot in common so he understands. Draco is like your brother and well, it's hard to keep things from us girls. So we all understand that just because you don't show a lot of emotion to us doesn't mean that it isn't there... Blaise though. I think he needed a little help."

Kat gaped at the brunette in front of her.

"How do you feel about it all?"

Kat drew her shoulders in towards her neck, the only visible sign of her uncomfortableness with the topic.

"I don't know alright. I mean I'd have to be blind to not notice how fit Blaise is. But his flirting with me is different."

"Different? What do you mean?"

Kat opened her mouth but nothing came out. She licked her lips and tried again.

"I'm not saying that this is actually true... But the look that he gives me when he flirts seems much more intense than any look I've seen him give anyone before."

"Sounds like he's getting to you."

"No. I mean. Yes. Merlin I hate this."

"It's not a weakness to talk to us Kat."

Daphne stated gently.

"Logically I know that."

"Despite appearances Pansy means well; if you're that uncomfortable, we can wait."

"No, it's alright. I like when he flirts with me, and I like flirting back. It doesn't seem uncomfortable at all. But we all know how appearance is everything."

"You're not going to lose your terrifying status if you flirt with Blaise."

At Kat's guilty look Pansy quickly stepped in.

"Daphne's right, and being concerned about that is nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe if you were a Gryffindor but thankfully we're not."

Kat sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"Thank you two... I know that I've never been the most open person; but I really do appreciate your friendship."

"If I wasn't sure that you wouldn't hex me, I'd absolutely hug you right now."

Daphne responded and Kat grinned.

"I definitely won't ever be as mushy as the two of you; but I think that I can try to be a little more, me, at least around our group."

"We wouldn't expect anything different. Now come on, out into the battleground that is going to be our next year."

Kat's expression closed off and she drew her shoulders back as she slid open the door and walked into the corridor. Silence followed them as they made their way to their usual compartment. As soon as their compartment door closed, Kat flicked the curtains shut and sank into a seat.

"Where were you three?"

Draco asked as he lay across Pansy's lap.

"Just girl stuff."

His girlfriend responded as she began to run her fingers through her boyfriend's hair.

"Were the corridors just as silent for you three?"

Theo looked up from his book as he asked his question. Pansy responded with a slight sigh.

"Yes. I get the feeling that it'll be like that all year."

"Or worse."

Kat spoke up from the Transfiguration textbook that she had pulled out. A somberness fell over the compartment.

"I can't wait for this all to be over."

Daphne's statement was vague, but everyone knew what she meant. The rest of the ride was spent in silence aside from the occasional page change. When they arrived at Hogwarts, they all stood up and grabbed their trunks.

"No. I've got it." Kat stopped Blaise from taking her trunk for her. "I need to take it up myself."

He frowned at her and when Kat turned away she missed Pansy whispering into Blaise's ear.

They dropped their trunks off with Professor Sinastra before making their way over towards the thestral drawn carriages. Kat stopped to run her hands over the thestral's head before joining her friends in the carriage.

"Those are the thestrals?"

Draco asked quietly. Kat started, she hadn't realized that after their missions, the only people who wouldn't be able to see them would be Pansy and Daphne. She had been able to see them since she had killed Wright before 6th year.

"Yes."

She responded simply.

When they reached Hogwarts, they joined the throng of students making their way towards the Great Hall; although there was noticeable gap in between them and the other students. They took their usual spots at the Slytherin table and ignored the gazes coming from the rest of the student population.

The first years were quickly sorted into their houses and there was a noticeable difference in the numbers of new students entering the other houses compared to Slytherins. Those first years who had been sorted into Slytherin had been haggled on their way to the new table and Kat made note of the haggler's names. She may hate being head girl, but she had power now and she was going to do something with it.

The room had been quiet, but when Snape stood up, an eerie silence fell over the Great Hall.

"I have a few announcements to make. We have two new professors joining our staff, Alecto and Amycus Carrow. They will be taking over as the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies classes. Furthermore, Muggle Studies has been made a compulsory course. Finally our Head Girl and Head Boy this year are Draco Malfoy and Katherine Herondale."

He looked at the pair and they quietly stood, ignoring the rage that they felt directed towards them.

"Head Girl with Malfoy and a Herondale? I wouldn't be surprised if she's a Death Eater too."

Someone whispered, but the hall was so quiet that they were clearly heard. It was impossible to tell who had said it and judging by the agreeing looks from the room, it could have been anyone.

"Since you all are so curious, I suppose it couldn't hurt to have you all understand exactly who your Heads are. Draco, Katherine. If you would."

Recognizing a command when they heard one they both began to slip off their robes. Kat saw Draco glance at her but she refused to look at him; instead choosing to stare at the Professors table with her usual blank expression.

Both Draco and Kat had their sleeves rolled up underneath their robes so when the robes slipped off, their dark marks were clearly visible for all to see. Shocked gasps erupted through the Great Hall and when Snape nodded the pair slipped their robes back on and sat back down. Dinner was finished with relative silence and they were soon dismissed to their common rooms. Leaving the new prefects to escort the first years, Draco and Katherine led the way to the common room before claiming seats in front of the fire.

"If you have something to say then say it. You're bothering me with the hovering."

Kat drawled out as she finally looked at the group of students mingling in the common room.

"So it's true, you're a Death Eater."

"Did the Dark Mark give it away?"

Kat responded with a sneer.

"Were you one last year too?"

Kat looked around the room to see that everyone was waiting for her response.

"Yes."

Hushed whispers broke out before a 6th year spoke with a grin.

"That's so cool."

Kat saw some, about half the room nod, but there were noticeable groups of people who looked slightly uncomfortable. Narrowing her eyes she stood up.

"It's late. Off to bed, all of you. Except, that group, that group and that group."

She stated as she pointed at the groups she pegged earlier.

"Come here."

They all walked towards Kat and although they tried to hide their nervousness, she saw it as clear as day. She tossed up silencing spells around the room.

"You can relax. You're not in trouble. I noticed that when other people approved of my Dark Mark you looked visibly uncomfortable. I don't personally care what you do or do not think; but this topic is going to be a popular one, and not just here in the common room. You'd do well to keep yourself composed and not show what you did earlier. Others do not have the same mindset that I do."

They all gaped at her in shock and Kat sighed.

"Stop that. Now off to bed. And we never had this conversation, understand?"

They all nodded their heads furiously before scattering. Not even a minute later and the room was empty of all other students. She sank into the seat next to Blaise before mumbling.

"This is going to be a long year."

"Why did he do that?"

Kat lifted her head up wearily.

"Snape? Because he's a git? I don't know. Probably in order to showcase the power that the Death Eaters have over the school. Everyone in a position of power won't help you kind of thing. All I know is after everything's over, well, it's going to be hard to convince anyone of anything."

"It'll work out. It has too."

Daphne spoke with determination.

"I hope so Daph. I really hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

Kat stared at the clock and willed it to move. Tick. She sighed and lay her head down on her desk.

"Kat."

Daphne hissed.

"What are you doing. Carrow is looking over here."

Kat glanced up unconcerned.

"This class is Dark Arts, I could stand up and walk out and they wouldn't say anything. They already know that I know this."

"Herondale."

"Carrow."

Kat responded in the same tone of voice as the professor standing above her. The entire room sucked in a breath at the casual tone in which Kat had just responded to their most feared professor.

"Bored are we?"

"Of course I am."

Amycus stared down at Kat before letting a grin appear on his face.

"Of course you are. You really don't need to be here today."

Kat watched in amusement as jaws around the room dropped.

"I appreciate that Amycus. I'll keep that in mind for the future; but I actually need to talk to you after class so I'll stay today."

"That's fine. In the future the only time you'll need to be here is for practical lessons. I'll have Zabini, Malfoy, or Nott tell you when."

Kat nodded her head in thanks before collapsing back down onto the desk.

"You can breathe now Daph."

Kat heard Daphne take a shuddering breath.

"How did you do that? Act so casually."

"Honestly that was nothing like telling Bellatrix to shut up. But legally I'm an adult and I'm only a few months shy of having been marked a year and a half. I've done things with them. I know that they think well of me; they're not going to punish me for saying that I know this."

"Still..."

"That was how Katherine the Death Eater acts. That kind of attitude is expected from an up and coming Death Eater; if I had apologized and acted super respectful, they would've been suspicious."

"Do you really have to talk to them?"

"Actually yes. So it works out that I got a verification of where I stand."

Kat stopped whispering when Amycus started to wander the classroom again. Closing her eyes, she dozed on and off for the rest of the period. She waved her friends off and waited for the classroom to empty. Amycus was learning against the professor's table when Kat made her way to the front of the room.

"Do you actually need to speak to me?"

"Of course, did you think I lied about that?"

"I thought that you were trying to show off about knowing me."

"If I was, you don't mind?"

"No. You proved yourself last year and then after this summer and that one raid. I don't mind associating with someone who can plan like that, no matter their age."

"This actually goes along with that. I've been marked for a while now. Being back here at school, it's a waste of time for me. But the Dark Lord wishes me here so I'll gladly do it. I have access to leave the school for meetings and raids; but I was wondering if you'd care if I left other times as well. Occasionally of course, but just to get out from the place. I know that I'll need the break in the upcoming months."

"I have no problem with that. I'll talk to Alecto and double check with her; but feel free. This place is pretty constricting but I know I'll get to have some fun here."

"Thank you Amycus. I should go, I think I'm late for Transfiguration with that old bat."

A quick wave of Amycus' hand indicated dismissal and Kat slipped out of the room. The next class parted and gave Kat a path to walk through but when she reached the main corridor, she found it empty.

She allowed herself a small smirk of satisfaction before composing her face again as she made her way to Transfiguration. Kat opened the door and walked in as if she wasn't 20 minutes late.

"Miss Herondale?"

"Yes?"

"Try to not be late next time."

"Of course Professor."

The other students looked at each other in shock. Let them think that McGonagall was letting her off the hook because she didn't want to anger the Death Eater, it allowed for McGonagall to cut Kat some slack without having to explain their true relationship. Kat leaned back in her chair and stared at the wall until class ended.

"Miss Herondale? A word if you'd please."

"We'll wait here Kat."

Daphne said as she gestured to her still seated friends. Kat nodded and followed McGonagall into her office.

"Are you going to be able to get off grounds?"

Kat nodded.

"It's why I was late today. I talked to Amycus after Dark Arts."

The stern professor let out a small smile.

"Yes, your relationship with Carrow has spread throughout the school already."

"I'm sure it has. I have permission to leave whenever I'd like."

"Good, meeting with you here too often would cause questions. How are they all handling it?"

She nodded her head towards where Kat's friends were sitting.

"All right. Draco stays with Pansy most of the time; that keeps him distracted. And Theo and Blaise haven't been outed yet. Nobody else knows that they're marked. Daphne just smiles at people and they leave her alone."

"And you? Don't think I haven't noticed that you're not paying attention in class; and other Professors have been telling me the same. But they don't know that you're on our side. They just think you're being self-entitled."

Kat shrugged.

"That's good. Let them think that. And I'm alright."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows and Kat drooped her shoulders. She had grown to actually like the stern Gryffindor. Transfiguration had always been her best subject and now that McGonagall didn't hate her for no reason, the two had bonded rather well. They had formed a strong mentor-mentee relationship despite the vast age difference.

"I'm not sleeping very well. So classes are hard to pay attention in. But it's fine. You and I both know that I know all of this. I could take the NEWTs now and be alright."

"I know this sounds strange considering that I've only gotten to know you over the last few months, but I'm worried for you."

"I'll be fine; you have bigger things than my sleeping habits to worry about."

Kat stood and placed a dismissive and disinterested look on her face before she exited the office and rejoined her friends.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I don't have anything completed enough that I'm happy to upload when these current stories are up, but this chapter is short and I feel bad so I'm uploading another one! - Casper 3**

"You three really need to learn to move quieter if you're trying to not get caught."

Kat pushed herself off the wall and strode over to where the three ringleaders were hovering. It was clear that Longbottom was in a fight or flight mindset but before she could say anything Lovegood spoke quietly.

"It's good to see that you've finally made a decision and decided to join the Order."

"Excuse me?"

Kat said nonchalantly as she tried to keep her heart rate down.

"I knew that you were a Death Eater last year, and I knew it was only a matter of time before you defected."

Kat's eyes widened and she glanced around the corridor nervously.

"Salazar speak louder and inform the whole school why don't you?"

The blonde just smiled serenely and Longbottom looked back and forth between the two girls.

"Wait what?"

Kat rolled her eyes.

"Merlin Longbottom you really aren't this dense are you? Follow me."

She turned and led them into a classroom. Lovegood and Weasley walked in unconcerned but Longbottom's face showed clear disbelief. Kat quickly raised a few wards before turning to Lovegood.

"How did you know?"

"It was easy if you know how to pay attention."

The quirky girl shrugged her shoulders. Kat cocked her head and stared at her intently.

"No, I don't think it is. You're just more observant than most people. But you're disregarded because of your personality and so people forget just how intelligent you really are."

Lovegood smiled and Longbottom looked confused.

"Wait, so you're not a Death Eater?"

"Really Longbottom? The entire school saw my Dark Mark. Of course I'm a Death Eater."

"But then how?"

"She's defected silly."

Lovegood stated dreamily. Longbottom suddenly spun on Weasley.

"That's why you didn't look concerned when she appeared in the corridor."

Weasley shrugged her shoulders.

"She says she's defected, but that still doesn't mean that I trust her."

"Veritaserum not good enough for you Weasley? How about Blood Oaths? No? I guess it's a good thing that I don't care what you think."

Kat saw the confusion on Longbottom's face and elaborated.

"It's a long story and one that I have no intention of ever telling you. But just because I've decided to join the Order doesn't mean that we're friends."

"What happened to your sister?"

Kat spun and stared at Lovegood in shock.

"Wh… What did you say?"

"Your sister. I noticed a few years ago that you would go out to the Black Lake to read letters that made you smile. I was able to make out writing that looked like a child's handwriting. And there were drawings on purple and pink unicorns."

"You have a sister?"

Longbottom exclaimed as he sank into a chair. Kat stared at the Ravenclaw in disbelief, she was the only person outside of her friends who had ever discovered that Isabelle had existed. Her father had kept Isabelle a secret and so Kat was thought of as an only child. Lovegood frowned.

"I'm sorry."

Kat stared warily at the comforting hand that Lovegood placed on her arm, but she didn't say anything.

"This is all beside the point, the Carrows are no good. They terrify even other Death Eaters."

"Didn't you say that Carrows trust you?"

Weasley retaliated.

"The Carrows approve of me, that's different. And that doesn't mean that I have free reign with them. They see this entire year as a mission, and when they're on missions... Let's just say that not even Death Eaters want to cross them."

"So what now?"

Longbottom finally asked.

"Nothing really. What I'm doing for the Order has nothing to do with you. I'm under enough scrutiny here without having to deal with trying to help you three out with whatever it is you three are trying to do. I'll ignore you as much as possible, and I won't get you three into trouble; but I'll do what I have to in order to keep my cover. Understand?"

"Yes."

Kat looked at him with a grudging respect. He was at least handling it better than the girl Weasley and that one knew her whole story.

"The one thing that I can offer is safe passage for messages. I'm sure that you've suspected that all ingoing and outgoing messages are being inspected."

When all three nodded Kat continued.

"Because of my Death Eater status I am allowed to leave for meetings and other requirements. However, like you mentioned. I'm respected within the Death Eater ranks, I've already talked to the Carrows and I'm allowed off grounds whenever I'd like."

"How did you manage that?"

I shot Weasley an unimpressed look.

"Were you seriously not listening to me? They approve of me; it gives me a lot of leeway."

"We do appreciate the gesture. We'll take you up on that. How did you want to deal with it?"

"Add all of the letters into one bundle. Make sure they're addressed and I'll deliver the single bundle to the Order and they'll distribute. Make sure you're only addressing people who understand that these letters need to be kept quiet, and that only people who can be trusted are writing letters."

"Can you deliver back?"

Kat thought for a moment.

"I suppose so; but it'll be slow back and forth communication. Even if I leave a couple of times a week, it's not going to be the fastest response time."

"For the ability to send letters, we'll take whatever we can get."

"Alright. I'll pass the times that I'm leaving through McGonagall; leave the bundle with her and I'll handle it. Alright?"

The three of them nodded and Kat slipped out of the room and headed back down to the Common Room. .


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the bonus chapter!**

"Kat, let's go. We're going to be late for class."

Kat glanced at Daphne in confusion.

"What do you mean, it's Dark Arts. I don't ever go to Dark Arts."

"Didn't Blaise or Theo tell you?"

"I haven't seen any of the boys since yesterday morning."

"Idiots. They were supposed to find you. Carrow said that you needed to be in class today."

"Bloody hell. I was planning on leaving the grounds today."

"It'll have to wait; Carrow may like you but I have zero plans to test her today."

"Fine. Let's go."

Kat gracefully pulled herself to her feet and grabbed her bag before following Daphne all the way to Dark Arts.

"Katherine. I'm so glad that you could make it."

"Amycus. To be honest, I've been enjoying having a free period."

The deranged man grinned.

"I can imagine; however, we're doing a practical lesson today and I thought that you would like to show off your skills to the rest of the class."

Kat inclined her head towards the man and when Amycus turned her back, Kat slipped her hand into her bag and switched out her wand. Kat saw Daphne give her new wand a confused glance but thankfully she turned her attention back to the front of the classroom.

"All right class. Today we'll be doing something a little fun today."

Amycus said with a maniacal grin.

"We'll be practicing the Cruciatus Curse. Everybody stand up and find a partner. Katherine, you partner with Longbottom and come to the front."

Kat repressed a sigh. Of course it would be Longbottom, someone whom she had very little issues with. Why couldn't it have been Boot?

"Of course Amycus."

Kat nonchalantly walked her way to the front of the classroom and cocked her head in a lazy and bored manner as she waited for Longbottom to join her.

"Katherine, please demonstrate the Cruciatus Curse on Longbottom here."

Kat inclined her head before lazily flicking her wand and sending Longbottom to the floor. He writhed around in agony and whimpered for about 30 seconds before Kat released the spell.

"Tsk tsk Katherine. I've seen you deal out more painful curses."

Amycus chastised and Kat shrugged.

"I didn't think that you wanted Longbottom permanently damaged. I doubt he has any experience being under the Cruciatus; too long at first and you risk damaging him."

Amycus tapped one long unmanicured nail against her lips.

"I suppose that you're right. Well, you'll be partnered up with Longbottom permanently all year. Train him up; I know that I can count on you to keep him in line, can't I?"

The last question was stated lowly and Kat recognized an order when she received one.

"Of course Amycus."

Kat received a curt nod before the two students were left alone. She silently tossed a silencio at Longbottom and then threw a tickling charm at Longbottom; his silent writhing on the floor combined with the tears streaming out of his eyes made it look like he was in actual pain. Kat held up her wand as if she was actually using it and the combination gave off the appearance that Kat wanted. She paused the tickling every so often to give Longbottom a break. When the class was over she lifted the spells and left the room without another word.

She didn't even wait for her friends as she strode down the corridor and out of sight. She glared at anyone who got in her way and she made it to her destination in record time. She glanced around at the bottom of the staircase to make sure that she wasn't followed before she walked in and made her way up the winding staircase.

When she got to the top she walked over to the railing and sat down, dangling her feet over the ledge.

"Salazar you're quick. I lost you a few times, but once I ended up in this wing of the castle; there was only one place that you would have gone."

Blaise stated casually as he leaned against the doorway. He took one glance around before making his way over towards Kat and sitting down next to her.

"So is this where you've been disappearing to?"

"We've only been at school for a few weeks. Hardly enough time to constitute a habit of disappearing. But yes. This is where I've come a few times."

"Why the Astronomy tower?"

"Because it's always empty. As I'm sure you're aware, this place was largely considered the hook-up spot of Hogwarts. But after last year, I don't think people like coming up to the place where Dumbledore died. I've never made any secret that I didn't like him so that doesn't bother me."

Kat smiled softly.

"Growing up Narcissa taught Draco and I the constellations. Now I just like having a place where I can see the stars and be alone."

"I can leave."

"No!"

Kat unconsciously grabbed his hand. Neither was sure who's behavior was more shocking; Blaise's consideration or Kat grabbing Blaise's hand. She pulled her hand away and turned back to look at the grounds.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I knew it; you just can't get enough of me."

Kat laughed.

"You think too highly of yourself Blaise."

"Eh, you'll come around sooner or later. I guarantee it."

He said the last statement quietly but Kat could feel his breath on her ear. Running on pure instinct; Kat turned her head and pressed her lips to Blaise's gently before pulling back and smirking at him.

"Whatever you say Blaise."

Hoping that the cool night air helped to cover the redness that she could feel spreading over her cheeks, Kat watched as shock followed by pleasure washed over Blaise's face. Although her heart felt like it was running a mile a minute, she lifted up one of his arms and placed it on her shoulders. When he tightened his arm around her, Kat sunk into his side and let him pull her close to his chest.

"You told us that Longbottom knows about you; he won't blame you."

"I know."

"Then..."

"Because I only cast the Cruciatus on him the one time at the beginning of class."

"But I clearly saw him..."

"A silencio and a rictumsempra charm cast silently really does look like the subject is in pain doesn't it?"

Blaise stared at Kat before wrapping both of his arms around her and laughing.

"Kat, that's utterly brilliant. But wait, why the long face then? You managed to save him from a lot of suffering; other than Alecto and Amycus and maybe Snape, you're easily the next most proficient at causing pain with Dark spells in the entire school. You actually torturing him could have gotten really ugly."

"Because what happens if I get switched partners? Then I'll actually have to torture someone all class and the thought makes me sick. And now everybody thinks that I'm some heartless creature who can torture Longbottom all class."

"You sound like you care what other people think."

"I... Of course I care. Think I'm a heartless bitch, I don't care. But this. This is evil. I'm not good. I may even be bad. But evil I am not."

"No. You're definitely not evil; and one day people will see that. But until then, the Order knows. Daphne, Draco, Theo, and Pansy know. And me. I know that you're not evil."

"Thank you Blaise. Merlin, I'm so sorry for this. I swear all I do to you is complain and blubber. I'm not a blubberer."

"Kat. You don't blubber, trust me. I've been around my fair share of whining females and that's not what you are. And who knows; you have been hiding emotion for years, maybe this is your true self."

"Don't say things like that; that's offensive."

Kat sniffed as she jerked her head away.

"I'm just taking the mick out of you bella. This is a strange time and I think you're holding up remarkably well."

Closing her eyes, Kat focused on taking deep breaths until she had pulled herself together.

Blaise's lips brushed over her ear and she stiffened.

"You kissed me earlier; now you're going to panic? Clearly I fancy you and you fancy me."

"You fancy a lot of girls Blaise."

"Have you seen me with anyone so far this year? No, because until you I never truly fancied anyone."

Kat looked up into Blaise's eyes and didn't pull away when he dropped his lips to hers. It wasn't at all what Kat had thought it would be like; while she imagined that Blaise could be plenty passionate, this kiss was soft and gentle. As if he had all the time in the world. His lips caressed hers and Kat felt like she was floating. He broke contact only to lean forward and rest his forehead against hers.

"Katherine. In secret or not, I'm calling us an item."

"That was cheesy Blaise."

Kat teased before dropping her voice and narrowing her gaze.

"But I warn you, if you're playing me I'll cut off your balls and feed them to the Giant Squid."

Blaise just smiled at her lazily.

"Promises promises my dear. You don't scare me... Much."

Blaise amended after Kat raised an eyebrow. A grin spread across her face and a high pitched giggle burst through her closed lips.

"Is that, a giggle? I never thought that I'd see the day where Katherine Herondale giggled."

"Oh shut up."

Kat said with a happy smile as she leaned back against Blaise's chest.

"We'll get through this; I promise."

Rather than tell Blaise off for making promises that he can't be positive he'll be able to keep; Kat let the hope from his words wash over her as the two of them sat and watched the sunset.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is a day late! I had a friend come over last night and he stayed way later than I planned! By the time he left it was past when I normally go to bed and I just spaced! So here it is! 3 Casper**

Kat walked down to the dungeons as if she wasn't completely terrified out of her mind. She barely glanced at the Death Eater standing there when she addressed him.

"Leave, I want to spend some quality time with a former classmate. I always had to hold back in school, but there's nothing stopping me here."

"But."

"She'll still be alive Avery."

"I still don't..."

"Avery leave."

Kat snapped out and fear flashed into the older man's eyes.

"You can't have her."

A voice defiantly called out from the darkness. Kat raised some wards and rolled her eyes as she made her way into the cell.

"Shut up Thomas. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh yes, we all heard the party occurring last night. And we hear the gossip too. Apparently, you're rising through the ranks. Most of the Death Eaters are equal parts terrified and in awe of you."

He replied snappily.

Ignoring him, Kat waved her wand and pushed him away from Lovegood. Pulling out a vial, Kat opened it and waved it under Lovegood's nose. The blonde jerked awake and cried out in pain.

"Sorry, but I had to wake you up somehow."

Kat watched as the haziness lifted from Lovegood's eyes and she looked at Kat in shock.

"It's fine. You shouldn't be here."

"Don't worry about me. It's the first time that I've could get away without having someone follow me. I'm sorry about last night. When the idea came up, it was in the middle of the party and I couldn't very well tell them no."

The quirky girl coughed and Kat grimaced at the raspy sound.

"I've told you before Katherine. You have your role to play."

"Wait, what is going on?"

"Quiet Thomas."

Kat ordered as she began to cast a few basic healing spells over the younger girl's body.

"Alright, that's about as much as I can do without bringing attention to the fact that I healed you. I'll tell everyone that I used spells to attack your mind; that way nobody will expect bodily damage. Besides, healing magic is not something I'm very good at."

"Thank you."

"I'm still so confused."

"Are all Gryffindors this thick?"

Kat acidly replied.

"Wait, so you're actually telling me that you're a double agent? No way, we've all heard what you're capable of."

"Just because someone is capable of something doesn't mean that they enjoy it Thomas."

"Then get us out of here!"

"Don't you understand that I can't? My role is to pass along intelligence. I can't do that as a branded traitor. Also, as much as I hate my advancement through the ranks; I get better information now. Valuable information."

Kat leaned back against the bars and closed her eyes.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the beginning of last summer."

"So even before you were outed at school."

"How did…?"

"It was in the paper."

"Of course it was. I don't know why I'm surprised."

The room fell into silence once more before Kat jumped to her feet.

"I can't believe I almost forgot. Here."

She pulled out some bread and soup from a pocket within her robes.

"Be careful, I can't have them knowing that I fed you."

"Aren't you concerned that we'll tell on you? Wait, you're not planning on modifying our memories are you?!"

Thomas asked in between bites of food.

"No, I thought about putting memory blocks until the end of the war; but I've never done them before and I don't want to cause permanent brain damage. Also, you know that telling them would cause my death and gain you nothing. Telling them won't change your current situation. Besides, they're much done interrogating you. They might come down to torture you a bit more but I doubt it. You all are getting weak and there's nothing these people love more than breaking a strong person. Once they're weak it's no fun. At least according to them."

"Logical as ever."

Lovegood says with a serene smile on her face. Kat let an honest smile cross her face.

"Like you're one to talk."

Brushing off her cloak Kat sighed.

"I need to go before people come to check on me. Remember, this was an awful experience for you all. You watched me mentally torture Lovegood understand?"

When they all nodded Kat sighed before placing on a disinterested mask and removing her spells.

"Avery."

The Death Eater opened the door at the top of the staircase and made his way down.

"I'm done. I doubt they'll be much more fun for too much longer."

"Then why even keep them alive?"

"Leverage you idiot."

Kat glided up the stairs and managed to get to her room before letting her mask drop.

"How was it?"

"Awful Blaise. I... I did what I could. But..."

"Did you do the memory blocks?"

"You're the charms expert not me. I'm good but no expert and that's what those spells require. The last thing I want to do is cause brain damage. The Dark Lord's already said that we're done interrogating them and they're just here for leverage. And they all know that them telling on me won't get them anything."

"Still, it was sloppy."

"You think I don't know that? But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Besides, there's a goblin down there and nobody truly understands how human magic affects goblins. It might not have even worked other than to piss him off."

"True; I guess only time will tell. Come here. You didn't sleep at all last night."

Kat crawled into bed and lay her head on Blaise's chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Go to sleep."

"You shouldn't stay. People already suspect that there's something going on between us. But I think most people think that we're just shagging, but this would obviously show that there's more than that."

"More than that? You mean we're already shagging and I didn't know about it?!"

"Blaise..."

Kat chastised weakly.

"Calm down, I'm joking. I obviously want you, but I'm in no rush."

"Speak for yourself."

Kat muttered and Blaise grinned.

"Just a little while longer love. In order to prove to you that you weren't just a passing fancy I said that we'd wait until after graduation."

"And I told you that you didn't have anything to prove to me. Relationships are based upon trust and I trust you."

"I appreciate the sentiment and the trust; but you and I both agreed."

"I agreed to appease you."

"You still agreed."

"And seriously regretting that decision."

Kat grumbled and she felt Blaise's chest rumble beneath her.

"Now stop complaining and go to sleep."

Kat felt his fingers running through her hair and closing her eyes, she quickly fell fast asleep.

* * *

The door opening woke Kat from her slumber and she grumbled.

"Yes, because clearly the two of you aren't dating."

She heard a familiar drawl and groaned.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock?"

Kat glared up at Draco. He smirked.

"See but you were missing and so was Blaise. So Theo and I decided to do a little investigating."

"You mean snooping."

"You've been denying that you've been dating all year. Do you know how Pansy will thank me when I come back with this memory?"

Kat grimaced.

"Please Draco, don't make me sick. I don't want to hear about your sex life."

She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Although at least he has one."

Blaise chuckled while Theo and Draco looked on in confusion at the pair.

"Anyways, get dressed. Pansy just flooed and wants us to go to lunch. Apparently she has some gossip to discuss."

Kat's eyes widened at the code word informing them that Pansy had useful intel. She climbed out of bed before turning around and pulling Blaise into a deep kiss.

"Wait, where are you going?!"

Blaise complained and the other two men in the room laughed.

"I'm going to go shower. I'll be back. Don't have too much fun without me boys."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is it my lovely readers. Well mostly! After this it's just the epilogue but it could have easily ended after this chapter! This is a long one so enjoy! 3 Casper**

When McGonagall walked into the Great Hall with the Order flanking her Kat's mind went blank. As ludicrous as it was, the only thought that went through her head was. _It had to happen during Shepard's Pie dinner? I love Shepard's Pie._

Shaking her head to refocus, she pulled out her wand and quickly cast a disillusionment charm over herself. She slipped off of the bench and whispered.

"I'm going to disillusion you all. Once done, head down to the dungeons. It's not safe for us here."

The group rushed down to the dungeons and once there Kat removed the charms.

"Shit. Shit. It's going down. Did you see that look on McGonagall's face?"

"Yes. And whatever it is, it's big because she didn't tell me anything last night."

"So what do we do?"

Daphne asked the group. When everyone turned to Kat she sighed.

"I don't know. I... I hadn't planned this far ahead. This could have gone so many different ways, and we still don't know entirely what's going on. The four of you are probably okay to stay with the rest of the students for now. No one knows that the two of you are marked."

Kat directed her last statement towards Theo and Blaise.

"Draco and I. If this comes down to a fight, we'll be more of a hindrance than help. No one is going to believe that we're fighting against the Dark Lord, we've acted too well all year. But the moment we start fighting Death Eaters, word will spread. Then we'll be fighting on two fronts."

"I'll go watch Crabbe and Goyle. Whatever the decision is regarding the students, I know those two won't follow them. Besides, they've been talking recently about trying to do something in order to catch the Dark Lord's attention."

Draco volunteered.

"Alright. That. That works."

"What will you do?"

Blaise asked as he hooked his arm around Kat's waist. She leaned against his chest and breathed him in.

"I don't know yet. I'll make it up as I go along."

"You hate doing that."

"I know... Once we split we'll likely not have a chance to see each other again until this is all over. So whatever happens, stay safe. Don't be rash."

"If anything i feel like we should be telling you that."

"I'm not rash."

"Sure..."

A loud crash interrupted the group and they all jumped.

"Go. We have to split. Now."

Kat shoved them all away but at the last minute grabbed Blaise and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips against his and allowed herself a moment to sink into his embrace before she pulled away.

"Go. And don't you dare die on me."

"Right back at you."

Draco and Kat stared in silence as their loved ones rushed away from them.

"As painful as this is; as much doubt as I feel about what our plan is, I'm glad today is here."

Draco said and Kat stayed silent, willing Draco to continue.

"This last year has been a nightmare. I know that even if everything goes perfectly then you and I have long road ahead of us; and people will hate us even after the truth comes out. But..."

"I know. Let's make sure we get that long road, okay?"

Kat impulsively grabbed Draco and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you you know."

"I know. You're the sibling that I never had. Or maybe I did. I think my mother loves you more than me."

Kat choked back a teary laugh.

"You stay safe you hear? If you die on me, I'm stealing your Nimbus."

"Can't have that happen now can I?"

"Of course not."

The two Slytherins shared one last concerned look before turning and heading in opposite directions. Kat slipped into a windowsill and waited until she heard fighting begin. Quickly casting a disillusionment charm she slipped into the corridors and slowly made her way towards the fighting. It took a lot of patience but with perfect timing Kat discovered that she could shoot spells at the fighting Death Eaters without giving away her position. She paused to look for her friends but Lovegood fighting Macnair made her pause. She quickly took advantage of Macnair's pause to taunt to shoot the killing curse at the sadistic man. Lovegood quickly glanced towards Kat before smiling.

"Thanks Kat."

She grinned before skipping away. Kat shook her head in amusement but a group of Death Eaters caught her eye. When she watched them slip away from the main fighting, she narrowed her eyes and tried to follow them. Catching up to the group proved difficult because of their head start, but the sounds of fighting quickly caught her attention. When she found the source of the noise, fury raced through her body. The Death Eaters had managed to find students who had apparently not been evacuated in time. The younger students were bunkered down behind the desks while the older students tried to fight. But the oldest were 5th and 6th years; none of them were a match for adult Death Eaters.

In a move that Kat would later admit was rash, she dropped her disillusionment charm before shooting the killing curse at Crabbe Sr.

"What the... Herondale? What are you..."

Goyle Sr.'s response was cut off by Kat's slicing hex slicing open his throat.

"Get down."

Kat yelled at the students before turning to the three other Death Eaters.

"Traitor."

One of them hissed and Kat grinned.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to kill you Avery."

Without waiting for a response, Kat flew into action. Thirty minutes later and Kat was standing in the middle of a destroyed room, the bodies of the five Death Eaters surrounding her.

When one of the students who had been fighting earlier stood up, wand at the ready, Kat spun to face him. She realized that she must be terrifying looking, completely covered in blood.

"I'm going to ward this room shut. Do not exit it until you want the wards to go down, understand?"

Kat didn't wait for a response as she slipped out of the room and began to ward the room.

"Remember. Don't leave unless you want the wards to go, and stay, down."

Ignoring the confused glances, Kat spun and made her way back towards the Great Hall. It was empty except for the injured and dead; confused, Kat silently threw up a disillusionment charm and rushed out towards the courtyard where she found the Dark Lord and his army standing opposite from the Order. Kat breathed a sigh of relief when she saw all of her friends standing off to the side, alive. She scanned the other side and felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw the half-giant Hagrid holding Harry Potter. Judging by the crying occurring, the Dark Lord had brought Harry Potter's dead body to torment the Order.

She flinched when she felt someone knock on her occulmency shields. Recognizing Narcissa's signature, she cautiously opened a crack. Narcissa slipped in and her voice filled Kat's head.

"Thank Merlin. I've been trying to find you. Potter's not dead."

"Wait what?"

"I was sent to check if he was dead or not. He's not but I told the Dark Lord that he was."

"Salazar Auntie."

"I just figured you should know."

Scenarios raced through Kat's brain until she focused in on one. She took a deep breath.

"Aunt Narcissa. Be ready, this is not going to be subtle."

"Wait what..."

Kat shoved her Aunt out of her head and silently accioed a spare wand into her hand.

"Draco, come here."

Kat glanced up in horror as the Dark Lord held out his arm as if to welcome Draco back. Kat saw the look on Draco's face, and she knew that he would rather die than end up back with the Death Eaters. Well, no time like the present she thought before she took off her disillusionment spell. The people around her gasped and jerked back in surprise. She was covered in blood, and her robe was missing; leaving her dark mark visible for all to see.

She ignored the curious looks from the people who knew of her true allegiance and made her way through the throng of students towards the Dark Lord. She saw a few people tighten their grips on their wands and she glared at them.

"Raise your wand and you die."

She hissed. They recoiled in fear and Kat saw the Dark Lord grin. She didn't even hesitate when she reached the empty space between the two groups. However, she stopped in the middle and looked straight at the Dark Lord.

"Katherine. Welcome back."

"My lord."

Kat inclined her head.

"I'd like to go see Potter's dead body up close. For myself. He was always a nuisance and I just want to be able to see it."

"Of course. You are after all one of my most successful Death Eaters."

Kat repressed a grin, let's see that smirk after I betray you in front of everyone.

She walked over to Potter's body and bent over, slipping the spare wand into his back pocket before whispering.

"That's a wand I just slipped you Potter. Please finish this. If you're waiting for an opportunity to make your escape, be ready. I'm about to cause a bang."

She stood back up and sent a maniacal grin towards the Dark Lord.

"Just one more thing my lord."

Kat walked back towards the Order, feeling the eyes of everyone cautiously watching her. She stopped about 10 meters in front of McGonagall.

"Here we are Minerva."

McGonagall's eyes widened at Kat's use of her first name. That was their code word for 'this will probably end terribly but I'm making my side known.'

"I see. Are you sure that this can't end any differently?"

"Absolutely sure."

There were confused faces all around at the casual conversation happening between one of the de facto leaders of the Order and the promising up and coming Death Eater. Longbottom let out a raspy laugh. Kat turned her head towards the boy and grinned, confusing everybody even more. She eyed the sword in his hand before thrusting her way into his head.

"It's just me. What's with the sword?"

"Oh this is weird. Um I need to kill the snake."

"So the snake needs a target? I can do that. Get ready. And please be prepared. I'd prefer to not die because you were too slow."

She pulled out of Longbottom's head and spun around to look straight at her father.

"Father, I'd like you to know that you have molded me into the person that I am today. All of my decisions have been because of you."

A creepy grin spread across his face and Kat didn't even wait for a response as she flicked her wand and shot the killing curse at him. It all happened so fast that he fell backwards, the grin still on his face.

The Dark Lord let out an enraged yell and hissed. Nagini came slithering at Kat and just as it was about to bite, a sword came out of nowhere and sliced the head straight off. Everyone on both sides were standing in a fighting stance when a strangled cry was heard.

"Potter! He's gone my lord!"

Everyone turned to look at Kat who just grinned.

"Oops?"

The grin shot off her face as she jerked her wand up to shield herself from the large number of curses being sent her way. Clearly people wanted her to suffer. The strain on her shield suddenly disappeared and Kat turned to see Blaise standing behind her.

"Babe, you really should let the better Charms student handle the shielding."

"Another one?"

One of the Death Eaters screamed and the duo let themselves get pushed backwards into the crowd and thankfully the Order, and those fighting with the Order, left them alone. Blaise held the shield while Kat popped out and helped fight when she had the opportunity. Kat watched in horror as a blasting spell went above Blaise's shield and hit the wall behind them. When it started to crumble Kat used her wand to shove Blaise out of the way as she dove. She didn't have the chance to look for him because she was immediately cornered by a group of Death Eaters.

"Traitor."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Kat tossed back defiantly. When they all raised their wands Kat gulped. No matter how she thought about fighting, all scenarios ended in her death. However, when two Death Eaters were stunned from behind Kat used the momentary surprise, and the mysterious helpers, to help take out the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Kat."

"Herondale."

"Lovegood, Longbottom. I. I'm very happy to see you."

"I can imagine."

Longbottom stated dryly with a look around at the bodies.

"8 Death Eaters. They really must hate you."

"I played my part well."

Kat shrugged her shoulders but the sight of the McGonagall on the defensive drew her attention.

"Got to go! Thanks!"

Kat yelled over her shoulder as she rushed through the battlefield. McGonagall was easily taking care of Rodolphus Lestrange; however, she hadn't noticed Rabastan creeping up behind her. He raised his wand and Kat threw a killing curse towards him. Her spell hit her mark, but so had his. Kat forced herself to concentrate on defeating Rodolphus and once she had, she spun and dropped to the ground by McGonagall. The entire room fell silent as Potter and the Dark Lord had one final showdown. Ignoring them, Kat turned back to McGonagall; she was still alive, but unconscious. Kat tried to revive her but nothing seemed to work. When a stunned silence washed over the room Kat turned to see the Dark Lord's body lying there, dead. A fierce joy spread through her but she kept turning, searching for somebody to help. She grabbed the arm of a 7th year Ravenclaw who turned and glared at her.

"Get your..."

"Get Madame Pomfrey. Or a healer. Anybody. Now."

Kat interrupted. The student made to argue but when they saw that the unconscious person was McGonagall they spun and disappeared into the crowd. When they returned Kat ignored the group that had accompanied him in favor of turning to the healer.

"I don't know what she was hit with. Rabastan Lestrange hit her before I could stop him and I had to deal with his brother afterwards. She's alive but unconscious and I don't know anything more than basic revival spells, none of which worked."

"Sure blame the Lestrange brothers. It was clearly your work."

One of the men spoke up and Kat gaped at them.

"Excuse me? Check their bodies, Rodolphus was clearly killed with the killing curse. How exactly do you explain that?"

"I don't have to. But you were caught red-handed over Minerva McGonagall's body. Katherine Herondale, you're under arrest."

Kat's jaw dropped open and she just stared at them.

"You've got to be joking with me."

"I'm an auror, we don't joke around with dark magic."

"I didn't kill McGonagall."

"Attempted."

"Why would I kill her? I'm in the bloody Order."

"Sure you are. And I'm Who Know Who's son. If it's true, then who else knows about it?"

"McGonagall, Lupin, Shacklebolt. Potter, Granger, the whole bloody Weasley family."

"Remus Lupin is dead, and the others are too important to bother with a matter as clear cut as this."

The auror in charge stated decisively. Kat spun her head around the room, looking for anyone who could help. But none of them could help, in fact they all stood and watched the situation with glee.

"Bloody hell. This is why I was a spy? To have you stupid pathetic lot act like the group I was trying to get rid of?"

Kat spat angrily and watched in satisfaction as most people flinched away.

"Miss Herondale, Minerva told me about you earlier this year. I'll try and see if I can get ahold of anybody."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey. Please get ahold of Blaise Zabini; I know he'll figure out a way to help me."

The matronly woman nodded her head before magically lifting McGonagall and rushing her over to a bed. Kat pulled herself to her feet and placed a blank mask over her face as she walked forward to the aurors. They moved to bind her wrists but Kat's glare stopped them in their tracks.

"As you can see, I'm accompanying you willingly. I will not let you bind my wrists."

"Just don't try to run."

"I won't. Because I know that eventually I'll get out. And when that happens, you better pray that I let you keep your job."

Kat spoke lowly before letting them grab her arms and apparating her away.

* * *

"Blaise Zabini?"

Blaise turned and stared at Longbottom blank faced. Longbottom glanced around and when his eyes fell to the ground he stared in shock.

"I'm so sorry."

"What do you want?"

"Madame Pomfrey told me to tell you that they arrested Herondale."

"What?"

The entire group jumped to their feet and stared in shock.

"Apparently the aurors wouldn't allow for anyone to be sent for."

Blaise turned on his heel and raced through the room, the entire group rushing behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"Shacklebolt. He was one of the one's who took the Unbreakable Vow with Kat. And he should have pull with the Ministry."

They found Shacklebolt in the middle of the room, surrounded by officials from the Ministry. Before they could reach them however, a group of aurors stepped in front of them. They glanced down at his visible dark mark and lifted their wands.

"Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy. You two are under arrest."

"Oh for Salazar's sake. I don't have time for this. Get Shacklebolt."

"He has more important things to do than..."

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, if you don't come over here immediately then you're about to have a group of stunned aurors on your hands."

Blaise yelled over the group which fell immediately silent.

"You know, you could have just asked me to get him. I'm sure they would have let me in."

Longbottom said with amusement.

"Mr. Zabini, what's going on here?"

"Mr. Shacklebolt sir. We were just trying to arrest Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy here. We refused his request to get you sir and that's when he decided to make a scene."

The auror glared at Blaise who just rolled his eyes.

"Well thank you Mr. Zabini for getting my attention."

Shacklebolt responded and the auror stared at him dumbfounded.

"Mr. Zabini has in fact been passing along information since the beginning of last summer."

"Wait he was a spy?!"

Somehow reporters had already made their way into Hogwarts and we're now furiously writing.

"He along with..."

Shacklebolt glanced at Blaise and the rest of the group who nodded.

"Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and... Where's Theodore Nott?"

The entire group looked to the floor and it was Daphne who spoke up.

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Even the aurors surrounding them stayed silent out of respect. Finally Shacklebolt spoke up.

"All of them stayed as hidden informants, only known to myself, Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall. They passed along information through another spy who served as a middle-man and who was also known as a spy to a larger number within the Order: Katherine Herondale."

The aurors made an audible sign of distress and Shacklebolt turned to look at them.

"Yes. Tell them what you just thought of. It's why I originally came over here."

Blaise hissed.

"Well you see, Miss Herondale has made quite a name for herself as a successful Death Eater. When she was found over the body of McGonagall, she was arrested and taken to the Ministry for processing."

"You're telling me that you arrested my best spy?"

"Well sir. She was standing over McGonagall's body and she is known for her viciousness."

"If you're going to lie, at least you make sure that you don't have witnesses to contradict you. The students around may lie because they want vengeance but according to Madame Pomfrey, a student came up saying that Katherine Herondale asked for Pomfrey."

Longbottom stated wryly.

"Did she ask for me?"

Blaise watched the aurors tremble as Shacklebolt narrowed his gaze. The reporters were furiously writing down everything that they could; the aurors were not going to look good in the papers over the next couple of days.

"Well, she did. She tried to tell us that she was a part of the Order but with her reputation we didn't want to bother you with such a clear cut case."

"Or bother anybody else? How did you hear about it?"

Shacklebolt turned to Blaise, effectively dismissing the aurors.

"Longbottom found me."

"Madame Pomfrey said that she'd try to get help and Herondale asked specifically for Zabini here."

"I'm going to go to the Ministry. You're welcome to join me Mr. Zabini."

"And me. I'm coming too."

Daphne spoke up determinedly and Shacklebolt gave her an approving nod.

"Is there anyone else who is going to demand to come?"

"It's not a demand if it's happening no matter what."

Pansy stated and Draco nodded his head.

"I'm coming too."

Everyone turned to stare at Longbottom.

"I've known about her all year, and I wouldn't say we're friends. But everyone deserves support. Besides, I'm going to go grab Luna and Luna definitely considers Herondale a friend."

"Neville! Did you hear? Kat's been arrested!"

The normally calm and serene blonde stormed over to Neville ignoring the rest of the room.

"I know Luna; we're going to go fix it."

"I'm coming. Oh it's good to see you all. Does everyone know that you all defected?"

She asked of the entire Slytherin group and everyone stared at her in shock.

"Don't even bother asking. She somehow knew about a sister or something too."

Longbottom shook his head clearly confused. Blaise shared a look with Draco before looking back at the Ravenclaw, admiration clearly visible. He gave her a single head nod before the entire group turned to Shacklebolt.

"The anti-apparation wards are down right now. Apparate to the main lobby."

* * *

Kat stared at the double-sided mirror without blinking. She hoped that whomever was on the other side of that mirror was uncomfortable. She heard the door open and refused to look at it.

"Miss Herondale. You're being released."

Kat didn't speak or look at the person letting her out. Instead she kept her eyes trained on the back of the man in front of her and they walked silently out of the holding area into the main MLE offices.

"Please Miss Herondale. Take a seat."

Kat pursed her lips but sat down stiffly in the seat and stared at the man behind the desk.

"I think you're terrifying my aurors."

"Good."

Kat finally let a smile cross her face when she heard the familiar voice.

"Hello Kingsley."

"Katherine, I'd say it's good to see you; but I wish it was under better circumstances."

"You and me both. How is Minerva?"

"She'll be fine. Poppy was able to get her awake; she's asking about you. She wants you to come visit."

"Of course I'll go visit."

"After you get some sleep of course."

Kat's shoulders relaxed the moment the new voice spoke up.

"You really should stop staring at the poor auror. He looks extremely uncomfortable."

"Good. He was the one who refused to get Kingsley. He almost laughed at me when I said that I was part of the Order. How are you feeling now?"

"Katherine."

Kat's name rolled softly off of Blaise's tongue and she relaxed into his hand that was gently lying on her shoulder. She blinked for the first time in over a minute and stood up. She turned around and buried her face into Blaise's chest.

"I guess this answers the question of do we want to go public?"

Kat pulled back and smiled at him.

"You idiot."

"Katherine. I'm so glad to see you."

Kat jerked in shock with a mop of scraggly blonde hair popped up behind Blaise.

"Lovegood?"

"I heard that they arrested you and I had to come and make sure that you were alright."

"I appreciate it Love... Luna."

Kat tried out the quirky girl's first name and received a broad smile in return.

She nodded her head at Longbottom who returned the gesture. When she saw her other friends she grinned.

"Pansy, Daph, Draco! I'm so glad to see you all. Wait, where's Theo."

When Kat saw the look that everybody exchanged her eyes filled with tears.

"No. No. No. We both promised each other that after everything we'd make sure that our children didn't have the childhood's that we had. Now he'll never get to have that chance."

Kat pulled out of Blaise's arms and let Draco wrap his arms around her. The three of them had been thick as thieves growing up and the loss of the third member of their childhood trio was heartbreaking for them.

"I'm sorry about Mr. Nott. But if it helps at all, his name has been cleared. Well sort of."

"What are you talking about?"

"I might have named every single one of you, plus Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy as spies for the Order."

"All of which is true."

"In front of an entire group of Ministry officials and reporters."

"Oh."

"You'll have to sit through a trial; and especially in your case, I doubt that it will be easy, but the public knows."

"Let me guess, the reporters are out there now."

Kingsley gave Kat a small smile and she shrugged.

"I was going to get rid of them before you left."

"It's fine, I'll need to give a statement sometime; now works just as fine."

Ignoring the warnings from her friends, Kat spun and walked out the doors. The main atrium was silent but the moment she walked through the doors, the entire room burst into noise.

"Listen up. For those of you who aren't aware, my name is Katherine Herondale and yes I am, was, a Death Eater. I became a spy for the Order, along with the names you all heard earlier, at the beginning of the summer before my 7th year at Hogwarts. I'm sure you all have many questions and comments, but I ask that you hold them until a later date. I am tired and I just found out that one of my best friends since childhood, Theodore Nott Jr, is dead."

Kat opened her mouth to finish speaking but when nothing else came out she just shut it and walked to the apparation point. Surprisingly not one person tried to get in her way. When she got to the apparation point she felt an arm hook around her waist.

"I've got you. Malfoy Manor?"

Kat smiled at Blaise gratefully and leaned into him as he apparated her to her room.

* * *

"Miss Herondale, we are here to discuss your activities during the war. Do you understand what that entails?"

"Yes."

Kat sighed in relief. Finally the day was here. Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Blaise's trials had all passed. Minerva and Kingsley testified as did Potter and Granger. Aside from Lucius's wand being monitored for five years, the rest were cleared of all charges. But this was the main event, there were easily three times as many people her for her trial as there was for even Lucius'.

"Based on the glowing recommendations, and memories, of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, the Wizangamot has agreed to allow you to sit this trial without the use of Veritaserum."

Amelia Bones continued to speak and Kat sighed in relief. She had no desire to allow her entire life story to become public knowledge.

"We have memories and testimony proving that you became a spy for the Order after your 6th year at Hogwarts; however, you were a Death Eater before then correct?"

"Yes."

"And why did you become a Death Eater?"

"I was 15 with a deranged maniac for a father and a 4 year old sister who was being used as leverage. Why do you think?"

"We did send aurors to your family home and indeed we found the body of a 5 year old girl in a bedroom. It had been preserved and thus we were able to determine that it was indeed your sister. Tests show that she died about the same time that you defected, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Up to that point, you were a minor Death Eater. But after that, you became much more involved. Why is that?"

"Partially to gather information, the higher up in the ranks I was, the more information I could gather. Aside from that, my father thought that without my sister to hold me back, I would finally reach my potential. He pushed for me to be give opportunities to prove myself. When you're a Death Eater it's prove yourself or be punished; and trust me. You didn't want to be punished."

"You continued to gain responsibility throughout the coming year?"

"Yes, once you start to prove yourself, the opportunities come more and more frequently. There's no way to back out once you start to get noticed."

"Let it be known that the Wizengamot has review memories and testimonies regarding information that Katherine Herondale passed along to the Order of the Phoenix. During the final battle, witnesses have come forward and said that you defeated a group of Death Eaters attacking students within the school. Is this accurate."

"Yes."

Kat was growing bored. They literally just wanted her to confirm what others had said, so hopefully the opinion that they had already come to was a favorable one.

"All in favor of clearing the user of all charges."

Kat stared in shock when every single hand went up. Amelia Bones smiled down at the shocked girl.

"Cleared of all charges."

She slammed the gavel down and Kat stared up in shock. Everyone had told her that she would be cleared; but being told that versus actually being cleared were very different things.

"Katherine Herondale. You've been cleared."

Amelia Bones stated with amusement as she looked down at the shell-shocked girl.

"Thank you. You have no idea..."

Kat tried to express her gratitude before just sending a brilliant smile up towards the woman. Kat turned after the woman smiled back.

She pushed through the throng of reporters and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. Her friends were all waiting for her and ignoring the fact that they were in a public place, Kat drew each of them into a hug. She then turned to Lucius and Narcissa and smiled widely at them.

"Thank you. For everything."

"It's nothing darling."

Narcissa responded, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

The group fell into silence and Kat let out a slightly deranged laugh.

"I don't. What do we even do now? I'm not quite sure how to act."

"Shall we go wander around Diagon Alley?"

Pansy recommended.

"We'll meet up with you, Lucius and I have a few errands to run and Kat; you'll figure it out. Just enjoy it."

Kat and the others waved to the older couple before wandering aimlessly down the street.

"So what are we going to do this summer? You know we can't really do anything until they decide what to do about Hogwarts and last year."

"You know they'll offer for our year to go back."

"Ugh, do you think it'll be mandatory?"

Daphne pouted and the entire group laughed at her.

"Sure laugh at me all you want. It's weird that you nerds all like school."

"Honestly though, if they give me the option to take my NEWTs now, I'd do it and not return to Hogwarts. I just feel like I couldn't handle having to be a student again; besides, I don't really want to have to deal with living with the stares."

Kat said as she glanced around the busy street. The entire group was receiving a lot of attention and while some of it wasn't accusing, most of the looks they were receiving were glares.

"It's like no one even paid attention to the trials."

Daph stated sadly and Kat smiled gently at the young woman.

"They probably did, but we. I did some pretty terrible things. The pain that I've caused doesn't just go away because it was all for 'the greater good.' "

"Which makes them stupid."

Pansy stated dryly as she stared impassively at the people around them. Kat opened her mouth to respond but a woman marching up to them caught her attention.

Kat recognized the anger on the woman's face and sighed.

"You. News travels fast and the word is that you've been cleared of all charges. I just want you to know that just because some people want to think that you're innocent, well we all know that you're not."

She gestured at the crowd around her before continuing her rant.

"Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater. You may have some people fooled but everyone knows that a leopard can't change its spots no matter what they say."

Kat saw the woman twitch her hand towards her wand and she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Look, like you said. I was a Death Eater, do you really think attacking one is a good idea? I would be well within my rights to defend myself and trust me. I don't need dark magic to take you down."

"You think that you're so clever and powerful. But your threats don't scare me."

"They should. And they're not threats, they're promises. Attack me and you'll wish you hadn't."

The woman gave Kat one last glare before spinning on her heel and turning into the crowd. Kat looked around Diagon Alley and rolled her eyes when everyone hurriedly avoided eye contact.

"Not everyone thinks that way you know."

The entire group started at the voice that had come up behind them. They turned to see a middle-aged woman walk up with a smile.

"I've been thinking about saying something to you for a while but never could build up the courage."

The woman shook her head exasperatedly.

"But when I heard that woman, I knew that I had to say something. I don't know if you recognize this name, but my family and I used to live in Porter's Circle. Ah, I see you do recognize the name. Well you see my family and I were one of the families that the Order was able to evacuate. When we heard what had happened, we knew that there had to be a Death Eater informant. I swore that if I ever found out who I'd thank them for giving my family and I a chance. My son was also one of those who was not able to be evacuated from Hogwarts in time; so imagine my surprise when he's found safe and sound behind a ward, surrounded by dead Death Eaters."

The entire group stared in silence as the woman continued her story.

"So when the papers started talking about you being a spy, and then my son comes home telling me that you were the one who killed the Death Eaters and warded the room; I started to put two and two together. You were the one who told the Order about the attack on my village."

"I led that attack, it had to go well; but I tried to give the Order as much time as I could."

"You were able to save my family and I. And then you saved my son again… Where is he?"

The blonde frowned and furrowed her eyebrows as she glanced around Diagon Alley.

"Mum, where have you been? You were right outside the store and..."

The young man trailed off as he saw his mother's company.

"I remember you."

Kat said as she cocked her head and stared at the boy.

"You do?"

He asked, shock written all over his face.

"Of course. You were one of the ones fighting the Death Eaters, trying to protect the younger students. It was foolish."

Kat smiled when she saw the confusion on the boy's face.

"Foolish, but brave. You saved those children. If you and the others hadn't fought, I wouldn't have gotten there in time to help."

"I wanted to say thank you. I never got the chance to do so then. You didn't really give us a chance to say anything before you warded the room and left."

"Ah yes. Well, I wasn't really in the mood to listen to you try and make sense of what had happened. I was also covered in blood; I probably looked quite a fright."

"We were more grateful than anything. Who saved you is generally less important than being saved."

"My son and I just wanted to say that we're sorry how everyone's treating you and know that not everyone feels like that woman."

"Thank you."

The entire group held small smiles as they moved to the side of the street. Daphne pulled Pansy into a nearby shop and the other three stood outside, still in shock over what had just happened.

"She's right you know. Not everyone thinks like that."

"Potter."

"Katherine. I do have a first name you know."

"I've told you before. Maybe someday."

"But not today?"

"Definitely not today. Besides, should you really be seen with us? Could ruin your hero reputation."

"One can only hope, maybe then people will leave me alone. Besides, I know what you all did. I'm not ashamed to be seen with you."

The Boy Who Lived glanced back at Kat with a smirk.

"Besides, maybe my reputation will rub off on you."

"Then you better get away Potter."

"I don't know, I quite like being fawned over. Women love a hero."

Blaise said with a charming smile and Kat rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Well then, you can be fawned over as much as you like when you're single."

"You love me too much to break up with me."

"Are they always like that?"

Potter whispered to Draco who just shook his head exasperatedly.

"Unfortunately."

The two then stared in shock at each other, both sides appraising the other. Potter finally shook his head and held out his hand.

"We have more than just the whole Death Eater stuff behind us. Truce?"

Draco cautiously took Potter's hand before dropping it almost immediately.

"Truce."

"Oh look. My son's all grown up and making good choices."

"Mother."

Draco hissed at Narcissa who just grinned at her son.

"Mr. Potter."

"Harry please."

The dark haired boy insisted with a smile.

"Harry then, you must come to dinner. We're holding a celebratory dinner. We haven't had one yet, we wanted to wait until all of the trials were over."

"I couldn't intrude."

"It's no intrusion at all. I insist."

"You should just say yes now and save yourself the pain of arguing with my mother."

Draco whispered and Potter frowned.

"Yes then?"

"Wonderful. Oh look, there are the girls."

Narcissa called over Daphne and Pansy.

"What's going on?"

Pansy asked looking at the group.

"I just came over to apologize for everything and to chat with my friend Katherine."

"Potter you are a very deranged human being. We are not friends."

Kat's dismissal didn't faze the boy in the slightest.

"One day we will be. Just you wait and see."

"Harry's going to be joined us for dinner."

Narcissa stated with a happy smile.

"Oh you will? That's nice. We have precious few friends nowadays. It'll be nice to make another."

Daphne said happily as she shot a brilliant smile towards Potter. Kat, and the rest of the group, watched in amusement as Potter just stared at Daphne.

"Potter?"

Kat prodded and the boy shook his head.

"Yes, be there I will. I mean I will be there."

He audibly gulped when Daphne smiled at him again.

"Oh no. I will not let this happen."

Draco hissed and Kat let out a chuckle.

"I don't think you have much of a choice Draco."

"Yeah mate, do you really want to piss off Daphne? She's utterly terrifying. She'll eat you alive."

Blaise nodded his head sagely as he warned Draco. Kat shared a grin with Blaise when Draco's face paled and he took a hesitant step away from the blonde heiress who had since sidled up next to Potter.

"So you're not ashamed to be seen with us?"

"Of. Of course not."

Potter stuttered out.

"If anything it would be nice to get a break from everyone coming up to speak to me."

"Well then, I guess you're stuck with me for the rest of this trip."

"Why?"

Kat was impressed that Potter managed to say that without stuttering. Daphne cocked her head and then smirked.

"Oh, you're afraid that I'm being nice to the Chosen One and not Harry Potter? Don't look so shocked, if you think people haven't tried to be nice to me because of my last name then you're not very bright. Anyways, I could care less that you're the Chosen One. You don't hate us and I need a friend to stop me from being the 5th wheel to those four."

Daphne jerked her head towards the other members of the group and they all glared.

"Hey, what are you saying? If anything we're the third wheel to you three."

Blaise complained as he gestured at Pansy, Kat and Daphne. He shared a pathetic look with Draco which led Pansy and Kat to share an annoyed look.

"You two are so pathetic."

Pansy stated and Kat hooked their arms.

"Maybe I should date you Pansy."

"I think that that's a great idea Katherine. Shall we go to lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Kat barely managed to say before she was jerked away from Pansy and Blaise's arm hooked itself around her waist.

"She's taken Pansy. Find another girlfriend. Oh look Draco's available."

Everyone, including Potter, burst into laughter at Draco's affronted look. Narcissa took that moment to remind the group that she was still there.

"Don't worry Draco, it's not like you spend more time on your appearance than Katherine. Oh wait, I forgot. You do."

"Mother!"

Draco hissed and glared at the chuckles emitting from the group.

"Fine, at least I care about my appearance..."

"Are you insulting my girlfriend Malfoy?"

Blaise narrowed his eyes and Kat scoffed.

"Merlin's beard. You two act like an old married couple. Cut it out."

Kat nodded satisfactorily when the two boys closed their mouths. Ignoring the petulant glares, she turned to Narcissa.

"I know it's a bit early; but maybe we could do dinner now? I don't know about everybody else, but I'm hungry."

Narcissa nodded after everyone else echoed Kat's sentiments.

"Come to the Manor in about half an hour. I'll make sure food's ready."

After Narcissa and Lucius had apparated away, the group wandered around Diagon Alley; ignoring the shocked looks that occurred when people noticed the Chosen One laughing with a group of former Death Eaters.


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

**A/N: So because this is slightly AU and I wanted my ending to go a specific way, I am making some adjustments to post Hogwarts. Although since it's never specified anywhere I guess this could be considered a headcanon not AU. Anways.**

 **Anyone over the age of 17, whether they were 6th or 7th years during the final year (Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's years…), were given the option to take their NEWTS if they were confident in them. This serves two purposes. The number of "8th" years would increase the student population by a significant amount causing problems for the returning staff. By decreasing the number of 7th and 8th years returning, it helps keep numbers slightly more manageable. Also, many students could find that returning to Hogwarts caused extreme emotional distress and they deserved a chance to have to avoid that if at all possible.**

 **For my story, I have Luna turning 17 at the end of her 6th year and thus qualifies to take her NEWTS (and does so).**

 **Also, this is the end. I am almost ready to start posting another story so stay on the lookout! Read and please enjoy!**

 **3 Casper**

Kat looked around Hogwarts with a happy smile.

"It's nice to finally see that."

Kat turned to see Minerva walking across the grounds.

"Minerva! Are you sure you should be out and about? Madame Pomfrey told you to take it easy!"

The older woman scoffed.

"Please, I know my limits. Besides, you graduated and I couldn't miss that could I?"

Kat transfigured a nearby rock into a chair and Minerva sank gratefully into it.

"That was well done."

"Transfiguration was always my best subject, you know that."

"As much as I hated to admit that for many years. You could still come back this fall."

Kat smiled but didn't look at the Professor.

"You'll never give up will you? I already took my NEWTs, and scored pretty well if I do say so myself."

"Will you tell me what you actually got? You've kept it pretty quiet."

"Does it matter? No matter my scores, no one will hire me. I knew that before I took them; but I needed to. Those scores were for me."

Minerva arched an eyebrow at Kat who rolled her eyes.

"You can be so annoying in your persistence. Thank Merlin you didn't like me for years; I don't know how I would have handled your pushiness."

Kat looked back at the stern woman and sighed when she saw a resolute look on her face.

"Fine. I got E's in Astronomy, Charms, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. I got an A in Herbology and O's in DADA, Potions and Transfiguration."

"I knew you would get an O in Transfiguration."

Minerva stated proudly.

"But an A in Herbology? That surprises me."

Kat bit her lip.

"It was my last exam and I wasn't paying nearly enough attention and I let the Venomous Tentacula bite me. That's grounds for failure but I stopped the poison and finished the exam. They were impressed with that knowledge and persistence. Since I was supposed to fail, they couldn't give me anything higher than an A."

"What had you so distracted?"

"There were a couple of places that I thought might hire me; I heard back from them before the exam and they all said the same thing. No matter what my scores were, they would lose business if they hired me. I don't have to work; the Herondale vault has enough that I can live comfortably if I invest well."

"So you don't have a job? What about Mr. Zabini? You two are still together? It was all over the papers when it became apparent that he was no longer on the 'market' and I haven't seen anything since then but..."

"Blaise and I are still together; in fact, he recently bought a ring and I know he's planning on proposing."

"You haven't told him that you know?"

Kat smiled softly, thinking of the boy that she had fallen in love with.

"No. I know that this is a big deal for him; he never thought that he'd marry, let alone so young. So I'll let him do it his way, I might tell him eventually. He doesn't have to work either; but he's been talking to Madame Rosmerta about buying The Three Broomsticks. I know that he'll be happy with whatever I decide to do."

"Mr. Zabini, The Three Broomsticks?"

Kat let out a light laugh.

"I know, at first thought it sounds ludicrous. But if you think about it, Blaise does have a talent for entertainment. He wants to buy it and possibly start other businesses around Britain."

"He's much smarter than he used to portray in school, I just didn't think that he'd want to stay around Hogwarts. You all seemed so eager to get away."

"When Rosmerta sells me the bar, that'll show some people a confidence in my character. And, the students won't abandon the Three Broomsticks, they need a place to hang out at while in Hogsmeade. Then in a few years when I open up other businesses, people will already have seen how I run one. They'll be less likely to boycott it because I was once a Death Eater."

A voice spoke behind Katherine and then arms wrapped around her waist.

"McGonagall. You know sweetheart, I'm upset that you told her your NEWT scores before you told me."

"I know you stole my letter last week Blaise, stop trying to guilt trip me."

Kat felt Blaise shrug his shoulders and watched Minerva try to hold back a smile.

"Actually I wanted to ask you this earlier this summer; but I knew that I needed to wait until you received your NEWT results."

Kat frowned at McGonagall.

"Kingsley has made me the official Headmistress of Hogwarts. And despite what I've told everybody else; I'm still recovering from the battle. I can't handle both being Headmistress and teaching Transfiguration."

Kat's mouth dropped open as she stared at McGonagall in shock. Blaise's arms tightened around her but she barely registered the pressure.

"I want you to come and teach Transfiguration."

"Minerva, I'm 18 years old. I'll barely be older than the upcoming 7th years."

"I'm not worried about your knowledge of the material. You're way beyond the 7th year skill set. But I'd be there to help if you needed and I know you're mature enough to handle it. Despite the small age gap."

"That's why you kept asking me to come back! You wanted to see if I held any desire to return to Hogwarts!"

Minerva smirked and Kat stared at her incredulously.

"You aren't afraid of any backlash that that this could cause the school?"

Minerva shrugged her shoulders and looked at Blaise imperiously.

"If people have an issue with it, then they're questioning my judgement. Besides, where are they going to send their children? Homeschooling them just isn't an option for most parents and sending them out of Britain is extremely expensive. So, what do you say?"

"I.."

Kat glanced up at Blaise and when she saw the support written all over his face she turned to face Minerva and nodded.

"I'd love to."

A smile crossed the older woman's face.

"Wonderful. I know that you'll be brilliant at it. I have complete and utter faith in you."

Kat pulled herself out of Blaise's arms and wrapped her arms around Minerva.

"Thank you."

After a moment, Kat felt Minerva's arms wrap around her.

"You're welcome, I know I've apologized for my behavior in the past. But I'm so incredibly proud of you and everything that you've done. I'm proud to be able to say that I know you."

"You've been an incredible mentor and rock to me over the past year."

Kat pulled away and glanced around the grounds nervously.

"No one's around Kat."

Kat glared at the amused smirk that Blaise sent her way and stood a body length away from him.

"Well now that that's settled, I'm also making you the Head of Slytherin House."

"Excuse me?"

Kat gaped at the older woman.

"Even if Severus, damn that traitor, had lived. He would not be welcome in this school. That leaves me down a Head of House and you'd fit wonderfully."

"You want someone as young as me to take over as the Head of House?"

"You won't be the only one. I've hired a few other students from your year and some of them will take over as Heads of House."

"What?"

"You'll see. Meet at the gates 8 AM this Friday and we'll finalize all the details. I'm getting tired. I must go."

Then without showing a single sign of strain, the woman bounded to her feet, turned the chair back into a rock and strode up to the school.

The couple stared in awe as the older woman strode up to the castle. Finally Kat glanced at Blaise.

"Don't think I didn't notice you said when, not if earlier."

"I thought you'd catch that."

"So you convinced her?"

"Didn't take much convincing; after last year she's wanted to get away. She's going on an extended vacation and when she comes back I've already told her she has a job there if she wants it. It'll eventually need a manager if I'm going to open up other businesses."

Kat turned around and pecked Blaise on the lips.

"I'm so proud of you. You'll do brilliantly, I know it."

"We'll do brilliantly. Both of us… I know that you know, but I don't think that you know that I know that you know."

"Blaise, what the hell are you rambling about?"

Kat stared at her boyfriend in confusion but trailed off when he pulled a box from his pocket.

"I know that you know that I've bought this. But I've been trying to come up with a perfect plan and nothing keeps coming to mind. But this right here, us. This is what I want; the two of us together. So what do you say? Fancy become Mrs. Zabini?"

Kat choked out a laugh.

"You are so lucky that I love you. Fancy becoming Mrs. Zabini? Who the hell proposes like that?"

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course that's a yes."

Kat watched as he slid the ring onto her finger before pulling him up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. Arms wrapped around her waist before pulling her closer to his body. Every inch of the front of her body was pressed against his and he expertly deepened the kiss until Kat's body felt like mush. With regret she pulled away and was pleased to see that he was gasping for air as well.

"If we don't stop now we're going to give the entirety of Hogwarts a show."

"Let them see, I don't mind."

He responded with a cheeky smile to which Kat smirked.

"Oh I see, you don't mind other guys seeing me naked? Well then."

Kat began to pull off her outer robe and grinned when Blaise's hands stopped her. She glanced up and looked at him in amusement.

"Ah so that's a no?"

"That's a definite no."

He growled before dragging her to the apparation point and apparating them straight to their bedroom.

* * *

Kat stood off to the side, anxiously waiting for 8 o'clock to come around.

"Katherine. I'm glad to see you here."

"I said yes didn't I Minerva? I wouldn't have done that if I hadn't wanted this job."

The older woman let out a relieved sigh.

"Good, I'd hate to have to find a replacement in a few months."

"Are we waiting for others?"

"Yes, I have all of you arriving today. Getting to know each other before the term starts will be important. But I don't think that you all will have an issue..."

Minerva was cut off by an enthusiastic shout.

"Katherine? Are you going to be teaching too?"

Kat spun and saw blonde hair before she was pulled into a tight hug. When she was released she found herself extremely close to the face of Luna Lovegood.

"Luna! You're teaching too?"

Kat smiled at her friend; Luna had become a close friend after her trial. The girl had stood steadfastly beside her, no matter what anybody else had said.

"Hagrid decided that he wanted to just be the groundskeeper again; I'm taking over as the Care of Magical Creatures professor!"

"With one major rule isn't that right?"

Minerva interrupted and Luna sighed.

"Yes I know; no teaching about animals that haven't been proven to exist."

When McGonagall nodded her head in satisfaction Luna grinned.

"I guess I just have to prove they exist."

Kat grinned, after getting to know the quirky Ravenclaw a bit more, she realized that the girl was much saner than most people realized.

"Merlin Luna, why'd you rush off? Herondale?"

"Hello Longbottom."

Kat greeted the former Gryffindor with a small head nod. He nodded back before slinging an arm around Luna's shoulders.

"Are we waiting for anyone else professor?"

"Two more."

As soon as the words had left Minerva's mouth, two more figures walked into view. When they arrived McGonagall led them through the gates and up into Hogwarts. She led them down a hallway and into a comfortable sitting room.

"This is the staff room. We transfigure the furniture into a table for meetings; but otherwise, we like to keep it as comfortable as possible. Please everyone take a seat."

They all fell into an uncomfortable silence as Minerva called for drinks and pastries to be brought to the room.

"I'm going to start by saying that how you all interact is going to be extremely important. After the previous few years, tensions will be high at school and seeing you all interact comfortably will be extremely beneficial. I wouldn't have hired you if I didn't think that you all could handle it. Does anyone here have any issues with anyone else in the room?"

Kat licked her lips as she prepared for someone to say something, but when the room stayed silent she sighed.

"Good. I expect it to stay that way. I honestly do believe that you all will get along just fine, so please try. Now for basic introductions."

"Padma Patil will be taking over as the Charms Professor for Filius Flitwick. He will stay on staff as the chorus professor but he wanted something much less demanding. She will also be taking over as the Ravenclaw Head of House."

The studious Ravenclaw smiled at everyone, including Kat, who replied with a hesitant smile of her own.

"Michael Corner will be taking over as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Neville Longbottom will be taking over as the Herbology Professor for Pomona Sprout. She's been grooming Neville to take over for years and planned to retire the moment that she could. He will be taking over as the Gryffindor Head of House. Luna Lovegood will be taking over as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor."

Luna sent an excited smile towards the entire group and her energy made everyone smile.

"Finally Katherine Herondale will be taking over as the Transfiguration Professor from me. She will also be the Slytherin Head of House from Horace Slughorn, who has decided to remain on staff for a year while I find another Potions Master. I've already had this conversation with the rest of the staff, I want you all to feel prepared when we all meet for the first staff meeting. Right now I will teach Muggle Studies, but I have plans to make that class a combined Muggle Studies and Wizarding Customs Class that is required by all up to their 5th year. That won't happen for a few years, but if you have ideas for the class or teacher, please let me know."

"Minerva?"

Katherine spoke up quietly.

"Katherine?"

"I actually have an idea."

"Already?"

Kat flushed slightly and ignored the rest of the room.

"Why don't you have two teachers for that class? Not only will it be easier to find one person for the wizarding customs and one for the muggle studies, but if you find say a Gryffindor muggleborn and say a Slytherin pureblood, you can show that we adults aren't just asking them to get along, we're doing it ourselves."

"Gryffindor Muggleborn, you're thinking of Hermione Granger."

"Everyone knows that she has plans for reform within the Ministry, working as a part-time Professor wouldn't stop her from doing that."

"And the Slytherin pureblood?"

"Daphne Greengrass. Trust me, she knows the Pureblood rules better than anyone."

Kat watched Minerva think it over before nodding.

"I like it. We can talk it over with the rest of the staff at the beginning of the year. Do you think you could quietly broach the topic with both of them and see what they think?"

Despite her dislike of the Gryffindor Princess, Kat nodded her head and Minerva smiled.

"Well I'll leave the 5 of you to mingle while I go and grab the final paperwork."

The room was silent even after McGonagall left the room. Finally Kat couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"Look, I understand why you wouldn't say anything when Minerva was in the room; but if you have an issue with me, feel free to say something now."

"Look as long as you're not planning on going all crazy Death Eater on any of us or the students I'm fine. Besides, Minerva, Neville, Luna, Harry, the Minister and countless others have vouched for you. The people who weren't in the thick of it may not understand how difficult everything was, but I do. If those people say you were a spy and didn't want to do it, then I believe you."

Michael said simply and Padma nodded.

"If anything it makes me feel bad for you, and I only know pieces of what you had to do."

"I'm not asking for your pity. I knew what I was getting into."

Kat snapped before sighing.

"Sorry, that's a. Sensitive subject. I'm not asking for forgiveness or pity. I honestly just want to be treated like you'd treat a random stranger."

"Well considering we're all Professors now, I don't see why we can't be friends."

"Oh god. We're Professors."

Neville stated in shock.

"Hey at least you had more than two days to register that fact. Minerva cornered me after graduation. We were talking and before I knew it I was saying okay. And don't give me that look, that woman is conniving."

The door opening caused everyone to turn and when Minerva walked through, the entire room took one look at each other before laughter erupted. Kat sent a thankful smile towards Minerva who let out a relived sigh at the sight of all 5 getting along. Kat wiped away a few of the tears that had appeared on her face when a shout made her jump.

"Katherine Herondale!"

Kat spun towards Luna who was glaring menacingly at her.

"Luna Lovegood?"

"What is that on your hand!"

Kat glanced down at her hand and frowned.

"I don't..."

"You're other hand!"

Luna didn't even give Kat a chance to explain as she grabbed Kat's hand and pulled it towards her.

"This is an engagement ring..."

"Umm, surprise?"

"You're engaged and you didn't tell me!"

"You weren't engaged a few days ago."

Minerva stated with a soft smile.

"He asked after you left Minerva."

"I can't believe it; Pansy and I were sure that he'd chicken out and you'd eventually have to ask him."

Luna stated in shock.

"You're going to be Katherine Zabini."

Luna pulled Kat into a hug and Kat awkwardly patted the blonde on the back.

"I'm so glad to see you happy."

"Come on Luna."

Neville pried Luna off of Kat and pulled her into his side.

Kat spun to glare at the other two in the room.

"Thanks for that. You could have saved me earlier."

"Not a chance. Luna's terrifying. Besides, I want to know about Blaise Zabini. You two are a hot topic, and your engagement hasn't even reached the press yet. I want the inside scoop."

Padma said with a grin and Kat sighed.

"You can interrogate her later; let's sign these papers and make it all official. You all have lesson plans to create."

15 minutes later and Kat smiled at the signed paperwork that made her an official Hogwarts Professor.

* * *

"Professor Herondale, that has a nice ring to it. Not as nice as Professor Zabini but we'll get there."

"I told you that we could have eloped. Still can. The option's there."

"I want you to have the happy wedding that you said you used to imagine with Isabelle."

Kat felt tears come to her eyes.

"I.. Merlin Blaise I love you."

Kat wrapped her arms around her fiancé and buried her face in his chest.

"I love that you wanted to do that for me; but without Isabelle, it would feel weird. I would have done it for her, but that's not something that I ever wanted."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Then let's go."

"Right now?"

Kat looked at Blaise in shock. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not?"

A grin appeared on Kat's face as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Benefit of knowing a member of Hogwarts's staff, I have the ability to apparate in and out."

Without giving him a chance to respond, Kat apparated the two of them into the Ministry Atrium. The two of them rushed through the Ministry until they reached the Marriage License office.

"Hello. We'd like to get married."

* * *

Kat clutched Blaise's hand as the nurse waved her wand over her body. They both watched nervously when the woman opened her mouth.

"Congratulations. The baby looks completely healthy."

A wave of relief rushed through Kat; concerns over her exposure to dark magic as a child and familial history had caused Kat a lot of stress.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

Kat shared a look with her husband before hesitantly nodding her head. The nurse smiled gently before casting another spell over Kat's belly.

"Well, you two are having a baby girl."

"Isabelle."

Blaise suddenly spoke and Kat spun to look at him.

"That's her name. Isabelle. Her name's Isabelle."


End file.
